


Murder Me

by outsidemynorm15



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Serial Killers, Shy Waverly, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsidemynorm15/pseuds/outsidemynorm15
Summary: Life’s difficulties had taught Waverly that if she remained quiet and small, she might survive. Will the appearance of a beautiful redheaded woman provide Waverly with the love she deserves or will the woman be the death of her.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 146
Kudos: 160





	1. Ummm

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to get crazy, but hopefully you'll enjoy the ride.

Waverly was putting books away when she first saw the beautiful red headed woman. The woman was sitting at one of the back tables in the library when she smiled at Waverly. Waverly ducked behind the bookshelf. It wasn’t that she wasn’t interested. The woman was beautiful. Who wouldn’t be interested? It was more that Waverly wasn’t good at that kind of stuff. Stuff like talking.

Actually, Waverly Earp was awful at talking, flirting or generally any type of communication with people. Her father, Ward Earp, was a mean drunk and she found that he was less likely to notice her if she remained small and silent. She had taken that attitude into the real world. She quietly made her way through high school, college and her master’s program and had recently found the perfect quiet career. She was the newest librarian at the Toronto Public Library. 

When Waverly was offered the job, her middle sister, Wynonna, basically forced her into it. Wynonna was the polar opposite of Waverly. She was loud and wild and was their hometown of Purgatory’s pariah. She broke all of their small-town rules and never worried about the consequences. 

But to Waverly, Wynonna was a hero. She would often purposefully provoke their father’s wrath to save Waverly and for that she loved her sister more than anyone. So, when Wynonna had said “Baby girl, it’s a thirty-minute ride to Purgatory and you can come home to this godforsaken town every day, if you want, but you’re taking that job.” So, Waverly did, and she hadn’t regretted it.

“Excuse me?” Startling Waverly from her thoughts causing her to drop the book she was carrying. “I’m sorry.” The woman said as she bent down and grabbed the book from the floor. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s ok.” Waverly frowned. “It was my fault. I was um lost in thought. Can I um help you with something?”

“Oh yeah.” The women handed the book back to Waverly and held up a piece of paper. “Can you help me find this book?”

The piece of paper had the name of a book on the old west that Waverly knew very well. She had read it on multiple occasions, and it was currently sitting on her desk in the front of the library. She loved researching and had thought about writing a book on her great-great grandfather, Wyatt Earp, but that could mean discussing it or promoting it and she had no interest in that. The mere thought scared her to death.

“Actually, I um have that book on my desk.”

“Oh! Well, if you’re using it, I can come back another day and look at it.” The redhead smiled. 

“No. I mean...yes...well.” Waverly was basically stuttering…again. How embarrassing. “I will get it for you. Did you want to check it out?”

“No. I don’t have a library card yet. I only moved here recently.” The shook her head. “So, if it’s ok, I would like to look at it here.”

“Yes. That’s fine.” Waverly nodded. “It’s a good um book.”

“You’ve read it then?” Tilting her head, the woman questioned. 

“Yes.”

Laughing, the woman leaned toward Waverly. “You’re a person of few words, I see.”

“Ummm.”

“I’m sorry.” The woman straightened. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Reaching Waverly’s desk, she quickly moved behind it and reached for the book. “It’s ok. You didn’t. I...um...I...here’s the book.”

“Thank you.” Holding out her hand, the woman smiled. “I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.” 

Waverly stood there, eyes wide and her mouth slightly opened.

“And you are Waverly Earp.” Taking her outstretched hand and pointing to the name plate on Waverly’s desk. “Ok. Well, I’ll bring you the book back once I’m finished with it. Thank you.”

Watching as Nicole walked away, Waverly sighed and laid her head her desk. “Great Waverly just great. You are a social disaster.”

“Waverly....Whatcha doing?”

Waverly’s head popped up from her desk and she stared at her best friend. Jeremy Cherti was almost as big of a nerd and socially awkward as herself. He was smart and funny and painfully shy. She adored him. Since he worked next door at the university, he would often walk over for lunch and the two would sit quietly together. It was refreshing. 

“Jeremy!” Waverly practically yelled. “Thank goodness you’re here. I need your help.”

“What’s wrong?” Jeremy asked as he sat in the chair in front of Waverly’s desk. 

“A girl talked to me. She asked me for a book.”

“Waverly, you work at the library. People ask for books all the time, right?”

“No.” Waverly shook her head. “You don’t understand. She’s a pretty girl.”

“Oh.” Finally, Jeremy understood what was happening.

“Yeah.”

“What did she say?” Jeremy’s eyes were wide with excitement as he waited for Waverly’s response.

“She told me her name.” Waverly smiled. “Nicole Haught.”

“What did you say?”

“Umm.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Just murder me now.”

Giving Waverly a sympathetic look, Jeremy slumps down in the chair in the desk and sighed. “It’s ok Waves. Is she still here? Maybe you can talk to her later.”

“She’s bringing the book back to me.” Waverly brightened. “Jeremy, you’ve talked to guys before. How do you do it?”

“I’ve talked to one guy. One.” Jeremy shrugged. “It’s not Iike I’m an expert or anything.”

"You went on a date with him. How did you make that happen?”

“He asked and I said yes.” Jeremy smiled shyly. “And I’ve actually been on fifteen dates with him and I have another date with him tonight.”

“See! You are the expert!”

The pope was probably more experienced than her. Jeremy was definitely more experienced. Waverly was twenty-three years old and had never even been kissed, much less on a date. Ok, she had been kissed once. One of the football players kissed her in high school on a bet. His name was Champ, and he was handsome and built and all of the girls loved him. When he kissed her, she almost fainted. He laughed while the rest of them team cheered him on. Wynonna beat the crap out of him. It was the last time anyone tried to mess with her or kiss her again.

Based on Waverly’s dating history, one might think she wasn’t attractive or interesting, but she was. In fact, she was beautiful and intelligent and could be very funny. She had long brown hair that she would sometimes wear in waves and other times straight. Her hazel eyes would crinkle into crescent moons when she really smiled. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, it was captivating. Her body was toned from hours of yoga and workouts with her sister. She was truly stunning and so she had been hit on, asked out, gawked at all her life, but her insecurities and inability to talk had kept her scared and lonely all her life.

“Ms. Earp?” Nicole was standing in front of Waverly’s desk smiling and holding out the book. “Thank you for letting me look at it”

Nicole Haught was tall. That was Waverly’s first though. Her second thought was if Nicole’s shoulder length red hair was as soft as it looked. Waverly took a few more seconds to take in the attractive women in front of her. Wearing a half smile, tight jeans and blue sweater, Nicole was pretty and definitely unattainable for Waverly. For heaven sake, she couldn’t even form words in the woman’s presence. 

“You..you’re welcome.” Waverly mumbled. “It is a library after all. That’s what we um do.”

Chuckling, Nicole tilted her head. “Yeah. So, it’s almost time for you to leave, right?”

“Um.” Waverly pursed lips. “Yes. How did you know?”

“Oh. I assumed.” Nicole narrowed her eyes. “It’s five and I assumed you worked 8-5 as the librarian.” 

Tucking her a stand of hair behind her ear and she looked down at her desk before looking back at Nicole. “Yes. I get off at 5:00.”

“I was wondering if you’d like to get a coffee with me. We could go next door?”

“Yes.” Jeremy said while nodding his head. “She would.”

“Jeremy!” Waverly scolded. “I don’t drink coffee. You know that.” Still looking at Jeremy, Waverly almost forgot Nicole was standing there.

“I bet they have tea.” Nicole said, sounding amused. “But if you don’t want to go, it’s fine.”

“No! Um.” Waverly looked to Jeremy for moral support or maybe for words.

“Jeremy.” Nicole held out her hand. “I’m Nicole Haught. Would you like to have tea or coffee with us?”

“Thanks, but I have a date and I think I should go, but it’s nice to meet you.” Looking at Waverly, Jeremy raised his eyebrows and motion toward Nicole with his head. “Waves?”

“Oh.” Waverly looked back at Nicole with wide eyes. “Ok.” 

“Ok?” Nicole asked. 

Taking deep breath, Waverly nodded. “Ok. I’ll go.” She gathered her things and looked at Jeremy before she turned and walked toward the door.

“Nice meeting you Jeremy.” Nicole said as she ran to catch up.

Waverly kept walking with Nicole trailing behind her until she reached the coffee shop next door. She grabbed the door handle as Nicole reached to open it for her. Dropping her hand, Waverly looked at Nicole and then down at the ground. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Nicole held the door open for Waverly to walk through. “My treat. What would you like?” 

Ordering their drinks, they found a booth near the back of the coffee shop. Waverly played with her teacup and waited for Nicole to say something. She knew she couldn’t start the conversation and she was hoping Nicole would start talking soon. She finally looked up to the woman looking at her.

“Waverly Earp.” Nicole placed her elbows on the table. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Um.” Waverly focused on the teacup once more. “What um would you like to know?”

“Everything.” Nicole stated. “I wanted you to tell me everything.”

With that statement, Waverly met Nicole’s eyes. “Everything? You want to know everything?”

“I do.”

“Ok, but you should know, I’m terrible at um this.

“Talking about yourself?” Nicole asked and then took a drink of her coffee. Her eyes never leaving Waverly.

“Talking.” Waverly answered as she started at her lap. "Um talking."

Laughing, Nicole touched Waverly’s hand. “You’re doing great. Do you have any siblings?”

“Yes. I have two.”

“Sisters? Brothers?” Nicole asked, narrowed eyes, waiting for a reply.

“Oh. Two sisters.”

Nicole was still watching her. It made Waverly feel uncomfortable, but not necessarily in a bad way. There was something about Nicole. Something different.

“Are you close?” Nicole asked as she took another drink of her coffee. “You and your sisters?”

“Yes.” Biting her bottom lip, Waverly willed herself to talk. “I’m close to my sister Wynonna. My oldest sister, Willa, left when I was young, but we still talk to her. She..um..ran away and got married.”

“Ran away?”

Rocking a little back and forth in her chair, Waverly felt the panic start to rise in her throat. This is what she feared. The moment when people learned the truth about her family. About her. She might as well go ahead and rip the band aid off and scare the woman away.

“Yes.” Waverly slumped down in her chair and exhaled. “My family...my dad wasn’t nice. Actually, he was a mean drunk. He liked to hit us. My mother ran away when I was 4.” Waverly started rambling. It was the same every time she talked about her family. Detached. Words just falling out of her mouth. It was the only time she wished she couldn’t speak. “When I was sixteen, my dad, he was drunk and driving and well, he’s still in prison.” 

“Wow.” 

Starting to gather her things, Waverly knew the “wow” was generally followed by an exit stage left so she might as well preempt the exodus. “Yes. Wow.”

“Where are you going?” Nicole asked, demanded. She was frowning and had sat up more in her chair.

“I..um...I.” Waverly shook her head and stood up. “I’m sure you can find someone better to spend your time with than um me.”

“Sit.” Nicole pointed to the seat across from her. “Waverly. Sit down. Now.”

Sitting, Waverly looked down at her hands. “Ok.”

“I don’t scare that easily.” Nicole smiled, thin lipped. “In fact, I’m pretty scary myself.”

“You don’t seem very scary.” Waverly whispered. “You um seem nice.”

“Thank you.” Nicole nodded. “You seem pretty nice yourself.”

“Maybe...um...maybe.” Clearing her throat, Waverly grimaced. Why was this so hard? “You could tell me about you.” 

Nicole’s phone beep causing her to pull it out of her pocket and look at the incoming text. “Sorry. Work. I would love to continue this, but I’ve got to go. Could we do this again tomorrow night? Dinner?”

“Ummm.”


	2. A date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I love seeing a couple of theories already. 
> 
> Always. Thank you @Shawnee and Sophie!

“Calamity Jane.” Nicole groaned. “Murder me. Just murder me now.” Her orange fat fluffy cat stared at her suspiciously. 

Standing in front of her full-length mirror, Nicole ran her hand through her long hair. She had tried on several outfits at this point and still didn’t think what she had chosen was right for her date. She knew she was being crazy. She had just met the girl, but she couldn’t help but feel there was something special about this one.

“Haught?” 

“In here, Dolls!” Nicole called back to her roommate. “Come and tell me how I look.”

Leaning against Nicole’s bedroom doorframe, Dolls tilted his head. “Don’t you think that’s inappropriate?”

Nicole had recently moved across country and was temporarily living with her college roommate and best friend, Xavier Dolls. She had accepted a job coaching and teaching history at the same high school Dolls had worked at for years. The odd couple actually got along exceptionally well and had a healthy level of teasing. If you saw Dolls, you might not think he was a jokester but he loved to have a little fun with Nicole.

“I think you can tell me if I look good or not.” Nicole replied. “Come on, Dolls. Do I look ok?”

“I think as your superior, that could be sexual harassment.” Dolls said, face serious. “You could sue me.”

“Well, aren’t we lucky that today you are my roommate and not my vice principal. Cut the crap.” Nicole straightened the collar of her blue button-down shirt and combed through her hair one more time. “How do I look?” 

Walking into the room, Dolls crossed his arms over his chest, tilted his head and then placed his hand on his chin as if he were truly inspecting Nicole. “How attractive is this girl?”

“Very.”

Dolls dropped his hands and walked around Nicole. “You look alright.”

Shoving him, Nicole laughed. “Great. Just what I was going for. Alright.”

“You haven’t dated since the accident.” Dolls tone had gone from teasing to compassion in a blink of an eye. “Right?”

“No.” Nicole’s automatic response to any mention of the accident was to rub her leg which was what she did as she answered. “No. I haven’t dated since this.” Pointing toward her leg before she continued. “Which is why I need you to tell me if I look good. I need her to like me in clothes before she sees me out of them.”

“Nicole.”

“Dolls.”

“You look great and you know your leg doesn’t look that bad. It’s just a scar.” Dolls smiled. “Chicks dig scars.”

Nicole hoped that chicks dug scars. The one on her knee was nasty and left her with a noticeable limp. Shortly before moving, she had been involved in an automobile accident that resulted in her knee being completely shattered. She had been run her off the road by someone that had kept going. The police assumed it was drunken teenagers that were afraid of getting in trouble. Nicole assumed the same, but regardless, it left her with permanent damage. In more ways than one.

“I hope you’re right.” Nicole said as she smoothed down her shirt. 

“What’s so special about this girl?” Dolls asked. “It isn’t like you haven’t dated plenty before now. I saw you in college. You had more game than...”

“Please don’t finish that sentence.” Nicole snorted. “You know that’s a blatant lie. I dated four people in college. Four and they all dumped me. I have zero game. And as for this girl, I don’t know. I mean, I know I just met her, but she seems nice. There’s something different about her.”

“Whatever you say. Don’t fall in love too fast though. I kind of like you being here and I’m not ready for you to U-Haul it.”

“I’m going to hit you.” Nicole groaned. “Like seriously hit you.”

Laughing, Dolls ran out of the room. “Only if you can catch me!”

Nicole looked at herself one more time. She was nervous. There was definitely something about this one. Something unique. She knew it was too early to even consider it, but maybe even something forever. 

“I’ve got to go or I’m going to be late.” Nicole was talking to herself when Dolls popped his head back into the room.

“Where are you meeting her?”

“A restaurant near the University. Close to where she works.”

“Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do!” Dolls yelled as he walked back down the hall.

“That doesn’t leave me with a lot of room to work. You’re basically a monk!”

***

Nicole had arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early. She had a thing about being on time. Especially on time for a date. She had been taught to treat the women she was dating with the upmost respect. She was also taught to date women who would treat her the same. As she looked at the Apple Watch on her right wrist, she was hoping this girl would fall into that category.

Nicole looked down at her watch again as it clicked over to five minutes past the time she was scheduled to meet her date. Sighing, she pulled her phone out to see if she had any text messages. She found none and started to berate herself for thinking she was someone this woman would have any interest in. She was a boring schoolteacher, and this woman was anything but boring.

“I’m sorry that I’m late.” The women suddenly appeared. “Crazy day.”

Smiling, Nicole stood and offered the seat across from her. “No problem. I’m glad you were able to make it.” Nicole fully took in the women in front of her. She had obviously come from work. She was wearing black slacks and a grey blazer. She looked beautiful and Nicole couldn’t help by tell her so. “By the way, you look beautiful.” 

“Thank you. Are you ready to order?”

“Yes.” Nicole waved over the waitress. “I’m starving. What do you normally have when you eat here?”

“The lamb chops are amazing.” Biting her lip, she nodded. “Yes. That’s what I’m having tonight. Sounds great.”

“Oh.” Frowning a little, Nicole hummed. “I’m mostly vegan. I think I will have the salad.”

“Vegan? Interesting.”

Once they had ordered and wine had been brought to the table, the couple settled back in their chairs. Deciding to move to safer topics as she knew her food choices were rarely popular topics during first dates, Nicole cleared her throat. “How was your day?”

“Good, but I do believe it is your turn to tell me your life story.” Smirking, she held up her wine glass. “Lubricated and ready.”

Blushing, Nicole picked up her cloth napkin and placed in her lap and proceeded to roll the edges of it with her fingers. “You did tell me your life story last time, so I guess it’s only fair.”

“Yes. You did hear all my dirty little secrets.”

“Where should I start?” Nicole asked, smiling.

Taking a drink from her glass, the women raised her eyebrows. “Tell me about your family. Do you have any siblings?”

“Jumping off in the deep end, I see.” Nicole laughed softly. “I’m adopted. My parents are amazing. They adopted two other kids, so yes, I have siblings. I have a brother named Noah and a younger sister named Nadia.”

“Big on the N names, huh?” She asked. 

“Yes. Sadly, that tradition has continued. Noah has a little girl, and he named her Natasha.” Nicole chucked. “They’re all pretty amazing, but at this rate we are going to run out of N names.”

"Do they live here?”

“No.” Nicole shook her head. “They live in California. I’ve only lived here a few months.”

“Ooooh.” She placed her wine glass on the table and leaned forward. “Is there a story there? I feel like there is a story.”

“Not really.” Nicole shrugged. “I was involved in a pretty bad car accident. I needed a change of scenery.”

“Do you miss your family?”

“Yeah, but I FaceTime them every day and they plan to come visit.” Nicole answered, looking at the woman. She did miss them. More than anything. She wondered if maybe the person sitting in front of her could take a way a little of the loneliness she feels from being away from them.

“So, you went from the beautiful beaches of California to the cold snow.” She smiled. “Should I be worried that you’re crazy.”

Biting her bottom lip, Nicole looked down at her lap. “I don’t know. The scenery here is pretty amazing too.”

“Player!”

“No!” Nicole laughed. “Just observant.”

Giving Nicole a thoughtful look, she asked. “Did you look for your birth family?”

“No.” Nicole shook her head. “I never felt the need. My folks were great and loving and supportive. I’m sure my birth mother had her reasons for putting me up for adoption and I don’t blame her. It’s hard to imagine my life growing up being any better than what I had. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, but I think I would be curious. What if you had a brother or sister?”

“I have both and trust me, they’re plenty.”

Nicole had always known she was adopted and was always willing to discuss this part of her life when asked. She was proud that she was a chosen child. Proud of her family. Her parents had told her that they had all the information she would need if she ever decided to search for her birth mother, but she wasn’t interested. She couldn’t imagine ever being interested. The family she knew was all she needed.

When the food was brought to the table, the couple settled back into an easy flow in their conversation. “Why did you decide to teach and coach?”

“The coaching part was easy.” Pausing, Nicole took a sip of her wine before she continued. “The teacher part came along with being a coach, but now I think I enjoy that part the most. I was good at sports in school. Played in high school and college, but not good enough to go any further. I love basketball, but I never really thought about loving to teach. It’s been a little like all the pieces have fallen into place. Hell, I even love the kids now. Some of them are real pains in my ass, but all wonderful in their own way.”

“So, you like children?”

“I do.” Nicole nodded. “How about you?”

“You know my family history.” She shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s not that I don’t like them, it’s more that I’m not sure I would be good with them.”

“Surely, you have to be around them in your line of work?” Nicole asked. “I know it’s brief encounters, but you have to get a sense of it.” 

For some reason, even though this was only a second date, this issue was important to Nicole. She dreamed of marriage and children and she knew she was at the point where she wanted to date someone who could be a potential life partner, not a potential playmate. So, even if the women across the table was brilliant and breathtaking, Nicole knew this could be a deciding moment.

Shrugging again, she sat her wine glass down and tented her fingers on the table. “Like I said. It isn’t that I don’t like them and with the right person, I would definitely consider having one, but not like tomorrow or anything. I’ve worked hard to get to the place I am in my career. I would like to enjoy it for a little while.” 

“I get that.” Nicole agreed. “I think I would like to do some traveling before all of that too.”

“Ooo now traveling is something I definitely look forward to doing.”

Grabbing the check that was placed on the table and pulling out her wallet to pay, Nicole smiled. “Maybe we can talk about all the places you want to go on our next date?”

“Next date, yes, but you don’t have to pay tonight.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Nicole pouted. “I asked you, remember. Ummm?”

“I remember. So, when’s this next date?

“How about Friday night? We could go see a movie or dinner again.”

“What if you come to my place and I cook for you?”

Standing, Nicole’s offered hand was accepted. “That sounds lovely. Would it be ok if I walked you to your car?”

“I look forward to it.”

Smiling, Nicole laced their fingers together as they walked out of the restaurant. It felt nice. Almost right. Almost. She was excited about the possibilities. “And I look forward to Friday night.”

Nicole smiled the whole ride home. While it may not have been her best second date ever, it still was great, and she now had a third date planned. She still felt that there was something special about this one and she had every intention of getting to know her better. Yes, she was definitely looking forward to Friday night. She couldn’t help believing it was going to be magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk about it, I'm on Twitter @Outsidemynorm15.


	3. Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has a dinner guest, but things don't go as planned all leading to an unusual discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. The comments have been fun! The guessing is excellent. 
> 
> You know my coach insists on me only posting once a week, so after this chapter, I will be posting weekly.

“Waverly, what are you doing?” Nicole asked as she moved closer to the oven.

“Ummm.” Waverly looked down at the floor. “I’m cooking vegan lasagna.”

Frowning, Nicole watched as Waverly pulled the lasagna from the over. “Vegan lasagna. Interesting.”

Waverly had been spending a lot of time with Nicole, but this was the first time that she had been to the Homestead. The Homestead where she lived with her sister, Wynonna. When Waverly invited Nicole, she knew that Wynonna was going to be out of town, and she thought being alone might give her the courage to finally kiss the woman. She was pretty sure she wanted to kiss Nicole. She knew Nicole was attractive and she was mostly nice, so Waverly assumed it was time to move whatever was happening between them to another level.

Running her fingers through her hair, Waverly tried to suppress the nervousness she felt bubbling up in her stomach.

“Waverly. Don’t touch your hair while you’re cooking.” Nicole reprimanded. “That’s gross.”

“Sorry.” Moving to the sink, Waverly washed her hands before she moved back to grab plates from the cabinet. “I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Nicole said as she sat at the table and waited for Waverly to serve her.

“Hmmm. How was your day?” Waverly asked as she sat a plate in front of Nicole and went to prepare her own. “What would you like to drink?” 

“Two questions at one time is never a good way begin a conversation.” Nicole rolled her neck and focused on something that Waverly couldn’t see. “I’m sorry. My day was fine. I have a lot of things on my mind. I didn’t mean to be short with you. I’ll take whatever you have. Maybe a beer? Thank you.”

Smiling, Waverly opened the refrigerator and pulled out a beer for Nicole. She finished making her own plate and sat across from Nicole at the table. “I..I understand. About...um...bad days that is. Everyone has them.”

Nicole was watching her again. Waverly had noticed on their last date that Nicole would often stare at her like she was a foreign concept or maybe dinner. When she had mentioned it to Wynonna, her sister had said she was definitely looking at her like she was dinner and then she said some inappropriate things that made Waverly blush. She had to look up a few of those things.

“How was your day?” Nicole finally asked. “Did you have a bad day?”

When Nicole asked the second question, Waverly thought she sounded almost hopeful at the thought. She assumed she was wrong. Who would hope someone had a bad day? Besides, it wasn’t like Waverly had tons of experience with conversations. Most days she barely spoke ten words to people with the exception of Wynonna. She could always talk to Wynonna.

“Um.” Waverly moved her food around her plate. She was actually proud of the way it had turned out and was hoping Nicole might compliment it. “It was fine. Do you like the lasagna?”

“It’s fine.” Nicole frowned but continued eating. 

“Oh hmm ok.” Waverly frowned. “Do you want something else?” 

Sitting her fork down, Nicole rolled her neck again before she focused on Waverly. “No. It’s good. Thank you. Again, I’m sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. The food is good.”

“Anything I can help with?” Waverly asked. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Waverly, where’s Wynonna?”

“She’s on a case.” Tilting her head, Waverly stared toward the door. She almost wished Wynonna was here. 

“What kind of case?”

Wynonna was a private investigator and Waverly rarely knew anything about her work. Sometimes she would disappear for a few days and when she returned, she would fall face first in her bed and sleep for hours. She was away on that type of trip at the moment. But, even if she knew what Wynonna was doing or where she was, she wouldn’t share that information with Nicole or anyone else for that matter.

“I’m not sure.” Waverly hesitated. “She...uh...she doesn’t usually tell me anything about the cases she’s working on. Why do you want to know?”

“Just curious.” Nicole shrugged. “I mean, I didn’t know that about her until tonight. Being a PI sounds cool.”

“Yeah.” Waverly felt a pang of something. Wynonna was cool and Waverly was a librarian. Wynonna was funny and clever and Waverly could barely put a sentence together. “She is um cool.”

Nodding her head, Nicole frowned. “I bet, but she isn’t coming home tonight, right?”

Waverly was suddenly nervous. Did Nicole think that she invited her for more than dinner and maybe a kiss? The thought made Waverly nauseous. Yes, she wanted to kiss Nicole, or she thought she did, but definitely nothing more than that tonight. She pushed back from the table but did so too quickly. She knocked her nearly empty wine glass over causing the red liquid to splash and start to flow toward Nicole.

Jumping from the table, Nicole hissed. “Are you always this clumsy? Shit. What’s wrong with you?”

“Nnn...No.” Waverly moved to grab a towel and started cleaning up the mess.

“Nnn...no.” Nicole mimicked. “Can you not talk either? It's hard to believe you're one. Geez.”

Waverly could feel the tears start pooling in her eyes and then cascading over the rims. While Nicole hadn’t been the nicest person she had ever met, she hadn’t acted like this. She hadn’t been mean. Waverly finished cleaning up the spilled wine and moved to the sink to rinse out the towel. She was ready for the evening to be over and she was pretty sure she was ready for whatever had been happening with Nicole to be over too. Waverly understood she wasn’t perfect, but she knew she deserved to be treated better than she had been tonight.

Feeling Nicole move behind her, Waverly tensed. She wanted Nicole to leave so she could put on her pjs, climb in bed and have a good cry. She had hoped this evening would turn out much differently, but as usual, she felt unworthy and unwanted. As her father had said would always happen to her.

“I..umm...maybe we should call it a night and try again some other time.”

“Waverly.” Nicole placed her hand on Waverly’s arm and turned her around. “That was rude. Of me.”

Wiping the tears that had rolled down her checks, Waverly nodded. “Yes. It...it was.”

“I know.” Nicole nodded. “I shouldn’t have said that, but I should have said how lovely you look tonight.”

Waverly’s tense shoulders relaxed a little at the comment. She had spent more time than normal dressing for their evening together. She had left her hair down and wavy and had dressed sexier than she had ever dressed. Wearing tight black jeans and a long-sleeve crop top was outside of Waverly’s norm, but she thought had she looked good and had been hopeful that Nicole would notice.

“Thank you.” Waverly whispered. “You look nice too.”

Smirking, Nicole moved her hand from Waverly’s arm to her chin and tilted up her face. Waverly watched with open eyes as Nicole started to slowly move toward her. She licked her lips not knowing now if this was truly what she wanted or not. Before Nicole reached her designation, Waverly decided and took a step back.

“What the ...”

“Baby girl! I’m home!”

“Wynonna.” Waverly breathed. “In here!”

Turning around, Nicole took a step away from Waverly. “I thought you said she wouldn’t be here tonight?”

“Why wouldn’t I be here tonight.” Wynonna said as she walked into the room. “I live here, and you don’t.”

“Wynonna.” Waverly chided. “This is Nicole. Nicole this is my sister Wynonna.”

Nicole took a step toward Wynonna and held out her hand. “Nicole Haught.”

“Yeah, yeah, Waves has already told me you have the best last name ever, Haught Dog.” 

Waverly watched as Nicole’s face went from greeting to disgust in about ten seconds and then back to greeting. “Ha ha. Heard that one plenty of times.”

“Sit.” Wynonna said as she drug Nicole back to the table. “Let’s see if I can do better. Plus, if you’re dating my baby sister, I’m going to need to know a lot more about you, Haught Pocket.”

Glaring, Nicole pulled her hand away from Wynonna. “Waverly already knows all about me.”

“Really?” Wynonna asked. “All I got from baby girl was a name, physical description and that you were relatively new to the area.

So, where do you work?” 

“Wynonna.” Waverly scolded but she moved to sit at the table near her sister. “Don’t badger Nicole.”

“Yeah, Wynonna, don’t badger the potential new girlfriend.” Nicole tried to make it sound like a joke, but Waverly could hear the frustration in the remakes and if Waverly could hear, she knew Wynonna did.

“What, Red? Can’t take the heat?”

“Don’t call me that.” Nicole hissed. “Waverly, thank you for dinner.” She paused to look at the silver watch on her wrist. “I think I’m going to leave you to catch up with your sister.”

Standing, Waverly frowned. “Ok. I’ll walk you out.”

“You don’t to leave.” Wynonna chuckled; eyes narrowed. “I was just messing you. I didn’t even threaten you with my gun yet.”

“Wynonna!”

“Actually, I’ll show myself out.”

Practically running to the door, Nicole didn’t even stop to say goodbye to Waverly. She pushed through the door, jogged to her car and pealed out of the driveway. Waverly leaned her head against the door as she watched the headlights fade. Hearing Wynonna walk into the room, she huffed and waited for her sister to say what she knew was on her mind. “Geez, Baby girl, that one can’t even take a joke.”

Waverly whirled around and pulled her sister into a hug and then hit her on the shoulder. “Don’t ever do that again but thank you. I don’t think I’ll be seeing her anymore. She was...”

“She was what? Did she hurt you?”

“No!” Waverly walked to the couch and plopped down. She held her head in her hands and she her head. “No. She didn’t hurt me. She just wasn’t very nice tonight.”

“What do you mean she wasn’t very nice?” Wynonna asked. “I thought you liked her.”

Leaning back on the couch, Waverly groaned. “I thought so too, but something was different tonight. She was kind of rude. I mean, she apologized. She said she had a bad day.”

“Maybe that’s all it was then.” Wynonna sat down on the couch and pulled Waverly into her side. “But no matter what, you deserve someone who is nice and treats you that way. Don’t settle.”

“Nonna, I’m twenty-three years older and just had my first date. I think I should probably not settle anymore.”

“No.” Wynonna shook her head. “You’re going to meet someone amazing one day. I know it. So, if Haught isn’t all that hot don’t see her anymore. Ok?”

“Ok.” Waverly mumbled. “I guess.” 

Waverly wanted to believe Wynonna was right. Regardless, there was something about Nicole that scared her a little. A hardness she hadn’t witnessed the other times she had spent with the woman. Something that she didn’t want to see again.

“Alright, I’m beat.” Wynonna stretched. “I’m going to lock up and go to bed. You ok?”

“Yes. Thank you. I love you, Wynonna.”

“I love you too, Baby girl.”

Moving off the couch, Wynonna walked toward the front door. She locked it and nearly tripped over a bag that was sitting near the front door. “Is this your bag?”

“No.” Waverly stood and started walking toward her sister. “It must be Nicole’s.”

“Was she supposed to stay?” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows. “Hmmm?”

“No!”

“Then maybe it isn’t her bag.” Wynonna said as she started to unzip the black duffle style bag. “We should see who’s it is.”

“It could only be Nicole’s.” Waverly shook her head. “Nobody else has been here. Maybe you shouldn’t open.”

Not listening, Wynonna unzipped it and looked inside of it. Waverly’s eyes widened when she was close enough to the contents contained inside.

“Holy shit. We need to call Sheriff Nedley.”

“Wynonna.”

Reaching for her phone, Wynonna dialed the familiar number and as their old family friend answered the phone, she yelled. “Nedley, I need you to get your ass to the station ASAP. I’m bringing you a bag.”

Waverly couldn’t hear what he said. She couldn’t do much but stand there and stare at the contents inside that black bag. The things she could only assume belonged to Nicole Haught and that thought sent a chill down her spine.

“Yeah Nedley. I heard you.” Wynonna was watching Waverly now. “Rope, duct tape and a big ass knife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya Thursday?
> 
> If you need to yell at me, I'm on Twitter @Outsidemynorm15.


	4. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Nicole Haught a serial killer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coach @Shawnado5 and I talked about it and decided I should update twice a week. So, the plan going forward is for me to post an update on Mondays and Thursdays. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos. It has really been fun reading all of your theories.

“That is Nicole Haught.” Sheriff Nedley said as he threw a picture on the table where Wynonna and Waverly had been sitting.

After ending the call with Nedley, they had placed the duffle bag in a garage bag and drove to the Sheriff Department. Nedley had met them there and listened as Waverly told the story of how she had met Nicole Haught. Once she was finished, he told them to go stay with their Aunt Gus.

Nedley had known their family all of their lives. He had tried to save them from their father’s abuse many times when they were young, only to be placed back into the misery by the local judge and inadequate legal system. Their father was the sheriff at the time. Everyone knew what was happening, but no one could do anything to save them.

While driving drunk, Ward Earp ran a red light and killed the very same judge that had condemned them on so many occasions. Nedley, a deputy at the time, picked up the girls from school and took them to their aunt and uncle, Curtis and Gus McCready. Nedley continued to look over them and on several occasions kept the wayward Wynonna out of jail. Curtis and Gus had been amazing, but too much damage had already been done. Still, when Ward was sentenced to life in prison without parole, the girls were finally freed from their own prison.

Grabbing the photo from the table, Wynonna nodded. “Yeah. That’s Haught. That’s the murder me bag owner.”

Waverly took the picture from Wynonna’s hand and studied it closely. It looked like a high school yearbook photo. The obligatory photo all students and teachers are forced to take every year. Nicole was sitting straight. Her hair was longer than it was now, and Waverly couldn’t place it immediately, but there was something different. Something that was nagging at her.

“I did a search on Nicole Haught and came up empty. I had a friend in the FBI look.” Nedley started.

“Aw, Nedley, you have a friend?” Wynonna cackled at her own joke.

“Wynonna.” Nedley scolded. “Like I was saying, I had a friend in the FBI do a search for me. That person in the picture is Nicole Haught.”

“I think we’ve already established that Randy.” Wynonna griped. “Did you check the knife for fingerprints. Is Nicole Haught a known murderer?”

“No.” Nedley pointed to the picture again. “That Nicole Haught is a history teacher and basketball coach in Chicago.”

“What?” Wynonna asked, shocked.

Waverly was still staring at the photo. She hadn’t said anything. She hadn’t even looked at Nedley when he spoke. She started tracing the face that was pictured. She was unable to place whatever it was that was haunting her.

“That Nicole Haught hasn’t left Chicago in three months.” Nedley continued, watching Waverly.

“That’s not possible.” Wynonna stood and started pacing. “That person was in my house last night.”

“This morning, I called and spoke to her vice principal. He said he has seen her every day for the last three months. He’s seen her every day because she moved in with him three months ago. There’s no way she was at your house last night.”

Cringing at the thought, Waverly looked up at Nedley. “They live together? So…she has an identical twin.”

“Yes. It seems so.” Nedley continued. “My contact at the FBI ran the prints on the knife and got a hit. It matched a partial print they found on a murder victim in California a couple of years ago.”

“But if they’re identical twins, wouldn’t their fingerprints match?” Wynonna asked. She had stopped pacing, but her frustration was obvious.

“No.” Waverly started tracing a finger along the photo again. “Fingerprints are formed randomly in the womb and are affected by different things, like hormone levels. So, their fingerprints would be different. Same with freckles and moles. Those can be different too.”

The thought that had been eluding Waverly finally clicked and she pointed to the photo. “The Nicole I met has this mole and her dimple on the right side, not on the left.” After a moment, Waverly nodded. “They’re mirror twins.”

“Nedley, tell us about the murders.” Wynonna sat down at the table but starred at her sister. “And then Waves, what the hell are mirror twins?”

“It seems as if the fingerprints on the knife are associated with a series of murders that...” Nedley paused and looked at his notes. “Actually, Waverly, the girls were a lot like you. Smart. Pretty. Quiet. Maybe a little shy. It seems as if you are the victim type.”

“Fake Nicole was going to kill Waverly?” Wynonna looked at Waverly. “Well, that sure as hell isn’t going to happen.”

“No. It’s not.” Nedley agreed. “I asked real Nicole’s friend to have her call me. Maybe we can help the FBI solve this case and put an end to this.”

“How many?” Waverly asked as she looked at the picture again. “How many victims? How many like me?”

“Three. They think it’s at least three.”

Shuttering, Waverly reached for Wynonna. “I was going to be number four.”

“No way.” Wynonna shook her head and pulled her sister close to her. “I wouldn’t let that happen.”

“Waverly, what are mirror twins?” Nedley asked. “That sounds kind of crazy.”

Taking a deep breath, Waverly laid her head in Wynonna’s shoulder before she started. “Mirror twins are a type of identical twins. When Nicole and fake Nicole face each other, they have matching reflections. Nicole and fake Nicole probably are very different in other ways too. There are theories that suggest that mirror twins may display different characteristics because of brain hemispheres.”

“So, one twin is homicidal, and the other twin is super nice?” Wynonna asked. “Guess we know which one we got.”

“I’m not saying that.” Waverly sat up straighter and picked up the photo again. “One is probably more dominant on the left side of the brain and the other on the right side of the brain. Nicole is probably creative whereas fake Nicole is analytical. Real Nicole is probably left-handed since I’m pretty sure fake Nicole was right-handed.”

“I’m not sure that’s helpful, but you’re super smart, Baby girl.”

“Waverly, I think the police in California and maybe the FBI will want to talk to you.” Nedley looked at Wynonna as he spoke. “I think you should talk to them here and I know what you’re going to say Wynonna, but we need to catch fake Nicole to protect her.”

“Ok.” Waverly whispered. “I’ll talk to them.”

“Maybe you won’t have to talk to them. Maybe real Nicole will be able to tell us where her sister is.” Wynonna stared back at Nedley. “You’ll tell us when she calls, right?”

“Of course.” Nedley answered. “We’re going to find this fake Nicole before she hurts anyone else. I just know it.”

***

Nicole had the girl penned against the couch when the door to the apartment flew open. “Get off the girl Haught.” Dolls said as he walked into the room.

“Hey Xavier.”

“Hey Shae.” Dolls nodded. “Good to see you again.”

Standing up, Nicole reached for Shae’s hand and pulled her off the couch. They had seen each other a lot over the last couple of weeks and Dolls had caught them a couple of times during some heavy make out sessions on the couch. Nicole should probably be embarrassed and move those sessions to her bedroom, but she didn’t think she was ready for all of that.

Shae was beautiful and smart, heck, she was a doctor after all, but things hadn’t really clicked for Nicole. She couldn’t place her finger on it, but there was something missing. Then again, she was still getting to know Shae. It was possible that she may simply need to spend more time with her, and she definitely wasn’t opposed to more make out sessions.

“Sorry.” Nicole smiled. “I didn’t know he would be home so soon.”

“It’s ok.” Shae leaned in for a quick kiss. “I need to go anyway. I have to be at the hospital early in the morning. Dinner Friday night?”

“Absolutely.” Nicole nodded. “I’ll walk you to your car.”

“Nicole, I’m perfectly capable of walking myself to my car.”

“Shae.”

“Ok fine.” Shae laughed. “You and your damn chivalry.”

Helping Shae with her coat before she put on her own, Nicole looked at Dolls. “You ok?”

“Yes.” Dolls nodded. “But I want to tell you about a call I received today.”

“Order some takeout and it’ll be a roomie only night.” Nicole smiled. “Roomie.”

“Alright, but I’m not calling you roomie.”

Holding the door open for Shae, Nicole grinned. “Whatever roomie. Be back in five.”

“Bye Xavier.” Shae grinned as she reached for Nicole’s hand. “You two don’t get into too much trouble.”

“Have a good evening Shae.” Dolls always his stoic self. “Drive safely. Let Nicole know when you’ve made it home.”

Nicole looked at Dolls as she walked out the door. He hadn’t been overly friendly to Shae which made the comment seem extremely weird to her. He thought Shae was too cold for Nicole. Too analytical. He didn’t think they were suited for each other and he hadn’t minded telling Nicole his opinion. It’s what they had always done.

As soon as Nicole walked back into the apartment Dolls started. “I tried to call you, but your phone was off.”

“Oh yeah. It died. I was about to plug it in when Shae showed up.” Nicole shrugged. “What’s going on? Is something wrong?”

“I got a call today from a sheriff in Purgatory, Canada.”

“Why would a sheriff from another country be calling you?”

“He was calling about you.”

Sitting at the table across from Dolls, Nicole frowned. “Why would a sheriff be calling about me?”

“It seems as if someone is impersonating you?” Dolls, always so serious seemed worried.

“What?” Nicole, shocked, felt a little panic start to form in her chest.

“A tall redheaded woman, mid to late twenties, claiming to be Nicole Haught and dating a woman in Purgatory.”

Nicole stood up and started pacing. “So, someone has stolen my identity. Should I call the bank or cancel my credit card?”

“Nicole.” Dolls pointed to the chair. “Sit down.”

Sitting down, Nicole ran her fingers through her hair and waited. She had a feeling that Dolls was about to tell her something much worse. “It’s more than stolen identity, isn’t it?”

“After that call, I received a call from the FBI.” Dolls nodded, rolled his lips inward and paused. “It seems as if that woman is a person of interest in a murder investigation.”

“What?”

Nicole couldn’t believe this was happening. Why would someone use her identity to commit a murder? This didn’t make any sense. She was a history teacher. She was boring. She hadn’t even gotten a speeding ticket. This had to be wrong. There was no way that this was real.

“The sheriff in Purgatory got her fingerprint somehow and ran it. I had to prove to the sheriff and to the FBI that you had been here for three months and there was no way it could be your fingerprint.”

“Of course, they aren’t my fingerprints.” Nicole shook her head. “We could send them a picture of me and show them they have the wrong person.”

“Nicole. I did send a picture. I got the impression that the women looks just like you.”

“Dolls.” Shaking her head, Nicole now felt the panic throughout her whole body. “That’s impossible.”

“Is it?” Dolls asked. “I’ve thought a lot about it since I got the call. Is it possible you have a sister?”

“Oh my god.”

Yes. It’s possible. Nicole had never looked. Had never wanted to know. Her family had always been enough for her. It was very possible Nicole had a sister that looked like her and might be a murderer. Nicole stood and ran to the bathroom emptying the contains of her stomach.

“Nicole.” Standing behind her, Dolls handed her a towel. “Are you ok?”

Closing her eyes, Nicole sat on the floor and leaned her head against the wall. “No. I’m not ok. I may have a murderous sister pretending to be me.” Her eyes opened and widened. “Wait. You said she was dating a woman in Purgatory. Did she hurt her too?”

“I don’t think so, but I think you should call and talk to this sheriff.”

“Ok.” Nicole grabbed Dolls’ hand and let him pull her up and into a hug. “Will you stay with me while I call.”

“Of course.... roomie.”

***

Jumping when the cell phone vibrated on the conference room table, Waverly didn’t even look when she answered. “Hello.”

“Waverly.”

Waverly motioned for Wynonna and hit the speaker button. “Hey Nicole.”

“You don’t have to pretend Waverly. I assumed you found my bag of fun which would explain why you’re sitting inside the sheriff department right now. I’m sorry you and I didn’t get to use any of my toys last night, but don’t worry, I’ll make up for it some other time.”

“Stay away from my sister you piece of...” Wynonna screamed, but fake Nicole laughed and ended the call.

“Wynonna. She’s coming for me, isn’t she?”

“There’s no way in hell I’m letting that happen.” Wynonna pulled Waverly into a hug. “No way in hell, Baby girl.”

Walking into the conference room, Nedley frowned. “What happened?”

“Fake Nicole called Waverly. She said she’s coming after her.”

“No way that’s happening.” Nedley shook his head. “We’re going to find her first. The real Nicole Haught just called and will be flying here tomorrow. I’m sure she can help us find her twin and we will put a stop to this, Waverly. We aren’t going to let anything happen to you. Not on my watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really didn't think I'd make Nicole a serial killer, did you?
> 
> Kudos to those of you who guessed twins!
> 
> And by the way, this crazy ride is only getting started.


	5. Truth and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole learns the truth and the Earp sisters finally meet the real Nicole Haught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thanks for the kudos and comments!

Nicole was packing her bag when Dolls walked into her room. “I took CJ to the neighbors. I’m not sure you’re going to get her back. They were kind of excited. Ready to go?”

“They’ll give her back when they get to know her. Almost ready.” Nicole answered as she threw her favorite Northside High School hoodie into the bag. After her meltdown, she had asked Dolls about going to Canada. If she had a sister that was killing people, she had to know. She knew she had to go see for herself.

Since it was winter break and they were both off for a couple of weeks, Dolls had insisted on going with her. Nicole had said no, but he would not relent. Once the issue was settled, they booked their flights from Chicago to Toronto. They had booked their return fly for three days later. Nicole had argued that they might need more time, but Dolls was insistent on her limiting her time there. He had said that this was not her responsibility and there was no need in her agreeing to find a complete a stranger. 

Nicole’s next call was to her parents. Telling them the news was difficult, but necessary. She needed them to be on guard in the event her look-a-like showed up at their house. Plus, she needed her mom to ship the sealed information regarding her birth family to the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department. Whether she wanted to or not, it was time for her to learn about the person who gave birth to her.

Standing in front of the bed, Nicole looked through her bag one more time. She knew she was stalling, but she couldn’t help it. The nerves flowed through her like the Mississippi River. She rubbed her hands down the dark blue button-down shirt she had chosen to wear. For some reason, she felt like she needed to dress up for her visit to the police station.

“The Uber will be here soon.” Dolls said as he walked down the hallway. “You need to hurry.”

“Coming.” Nicole grabbed her coat and bag and started following him. “Mom overnighted the envelope. It should arrive shortly after we do. I guess I should have looked them up already. If I had, maybe none of this would be happening now.”

“Nicole.” Dolls stopped and turned to faced her. “No matter what, this isn’t your fault. Got it?”

Nicole heard the words, but she wasn’t sure she could believe them. Her life has been close to perfect. Her parents had been her biggest cheerleaders. There was never a doubt that she was loved and supported. When she came out to her parents, they hugged her and said ok and then moved on like nothing had happened. It was the same throughout all her life. What if she could have been that for her sister? What if she could have made a difference? 

“I don’t know.” Shaking her head, Nicole sighed. “I don’t know, Dolls. What if I could have done something? Something to save those women. What if I could have done something to save her?”

“You can’t do that to yourself.” Dolls put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Let’s go to Purgatory and see what’s going on. Maybe it isn’t even your sister. It could be someone that stole your identity and made herself look like you. It is still possible it isn’t even your sister.”

“Ok. You’re right.” But Nicole didn’t think he was right. In fact, she had a sense of impending doom. She felt as if her whole world was about to be shook to its core, but even so, she knew she had to go see whatever or whoever it was waiting for her in Purgatory. “Let’s go.”

Feeling her phone vibrate, Nicole pulled it out of her back pocket and looked to see who was calling her. “Nadia.” 

“Walk and talk, Haught.” Dolls started moving toward the door. “You know I don’t like to be late.”

“Hey Nadia.” Nicole answered her phone. “Guess you’ve talked to mom or dad.”

Nicole had guessed her sister would be the first to call. Nadia was working on her master’s in psychology. She had always been a sensitive person and she would want to ensure that Nicole was ok. Nicole knew that her sister loved her and looked up to her. Noah loved her too, but he was busy with his life and family. He would call, eventually, but he would be in fight mode. Ready to take on the world for his middle sister, whereas Nadia would be there to love her. 

“Nicole, what the heck? Mom said you have a sister.”

“Yeah.” Nicole chucked. “I do. You.”

“You know what I mean!” Nadia groaned. “But you’re right. I’m your only sister.”

“Shouldn’t you be studying, baby girl?”

“Why do you insist on calling me that?” Nadia laughed.

“Because I love you.” Nicole said as she reached the awaiting Uber. “I got to go. My ride to the airport is here.”

“Ok. Nicole...” Nadia paused.

“Yes?”

“Be careful and I love you too.”

“No worries.” Sounding more confident than she felt, Nicole cleared her throat. “It’s going to be fine. Talk to you soon.”

“Ready?” Dolls asked as he pulled the car door closed.

“Ready as I will ever be.” 

*** 

“Baby girl!” Wynonna yelled from the hallway. “Are you ready to go?”

“Just a minute!”

Waverly was sitting on the bed taking deep breaths. When she woke up, she was dreaming that she was being strangled by a faceless woman. It had taken her several minutes to calm herself and several more before she was able to move to the shower. Now, with Wynonna telling her it was time to go, she thought she might hyperventilate. 

Having a less than perfect life, Waverly wasn’t really surprised this was happening to her, but it still scared her. Her father had beaten her and verbally abused her for a majority of her time on earth. So, it wasn’t that it was surprising that someone would want to kill her. It was more that she wasn’t ready…ready for someone to kill her but seemed as if she had to be. Regardless of whether or not she was safe, she knew she had to help stop Fake Nicole from killing anyone else. That she was ready for. 

“I can’t believe I’m ready before you.” Wynonna mumbled. “I could have slept another thirty minutes.”

“What did you say?” Waverly asked as she walked out of the guest bedroom. 

Nedley had insisted that they not go home, but Wynonna refused to go stay at Gus and Curtis’ house. She didn’t want to put them in any danger. Wynonna and Waverly both agreed that they should stay as far away from their aunt and uncle as possible. Instead, they opted to stay with Wynonna’s longtime friend and business partner, Mercedes Gardner. 

Mercedes had more money than she knew what to do with and for some reason had invested it into Wynonna’s PI business. The partnership had proved to be lucrative for both of them. Wynonna was good at the investigating part and Mercedes was good at not letting Wynonna spend a lot of money on booze and leather jackets. It was a match made in heaven.

When Wynonna had called and explained the situation to Mercedes, she had insisted that Wynonna and Waverly come stay with her. Mercedes house was equivalent to Fort Knox. She had a top-notch security system complete with cameras and a gated drive. Knowing Mercedes’ family, Waverly assumed the security system was mostly to keep out her deviant brother, Tucker. Regardless, other than the police station, it was the safest place for Waverly to stay.

Looking at her sister with narrowed eyes, Wynonna frowned. “Did you get any sleep? You look like shit.”

“Geez, thanks.” Waverly grumbled. “Love you too, sis.”

“Waverly. I’m serious. Did you sleep any?”

“No.” Waverly practically yelled. “But do you blame me? Some psycho wants to kill me.”

“There’s no way that I’m going to let that happen.” Wynonna pulled Waverly into a hug. “No way. You’re safe here. Mercedes is under strict orders that if anyone gets within a mile of the house, she can shoot them. She’s kind of excited about it.”

Laughing, Waverly pulled away from her sister. “Wy. Don’t let Mercedes shoot anyone.”

“Oh, come on. You don’t let us have any fun.” Wynonna started walking toward the front door. “Come on. Let’s get to the station. Real Nicole Haught is probably already there. I’m sure once Nedley talks to her, we’ll be able to find Fake Nicole Haught.”

Stopping, Waverly pursed her lips. “I don’t know if I want to meet her.”

“You don’t have to, Waves.” Wynonna paused at the door and turned. “You can stay here. I can go and hear what she has to say.”

“No.” Waverly shook her head. “Just don’t ever leave me alone with her, ok?”

“Of course not.” Wynonna nodded. “I promise. You don’t ever have to be alone with Nicole Haught. You don’t even have to ever speak to her.”

“Ok.” Waverly whispered. 

The mere thought of having to speak to the real Nicole Haught made Waverly sick to her stomach. What if she was cold and cruel? What if she didn’t believe Waverly’s story? What if she wanted to kill Waverly too? At this point, in Waverly’s frightened mind, anything was possible, including real Nicole being as murderous as her twin.

“I promise.” Wynonna narrowed her eyes. “She isn’t going to ever touch you. Neither of them.”

Climbing into Wynonna’s old blue and white pickup truck, Waverly took a deep breath. She would go and tell her story. Wynonna would be there to protect her. Nothing bad would happen and she would never have to see Nicole Haught again. She could do it. She could be brave. She could face the real Nicole Haught.

***

“Thank you for coming in Miss Haught.” Nedley held out his hand. “I know this has to be difficult, so we appreciate your help. Let’s go talk in the conference room. I think we’ll be more comfortable there.”

Following, Nicole and Dolls looked at each other and both shrugged. Nicole had hoped that Nedley could help her find this sister from the file that her parents had kept for her all of these years. She wanted to help but didn’t know anything contained in the file. Maybe the sheriff assumed she had already done the research on her sister. Maybe he assumed she knew more than she did. 

“I’m not sure how much help I can be but thank you.”

“Have a seat Miss Haught. Please.” Nedley pointed to the chairs across from him. “Mr. Dolls. Would either of you like some coffee?”

Taking a seat, Nicole looked around the conference room. It was exactly as they were portrayed on television. Old and dingy with bright fluorescent lights beaming overhead. Nicole had never been inside of a police station. She had never been in trouble. She was the good student. The good daughter. All of this was making her a little sick to her stomach. 

“No thank you.” Nicole shook her head. “Dolls?”

“No. I’m good.” Pulling out his chair, Dolls looked at Nedley. “Sheriff, go head and tell us what you know about the woman that stole Nicole’s identity.”

“What do you mean?” Nedley hesitated. “You don’t know who it is?”

“No.” Nicole shook her head. “All I know is what you told me on the phone. Someone using my name is a person of interest in several murders. Someone you assumed was my sister.”

“I don’t think he knows.” Dolls looked at Nicole. “Maybe you should start from the beginning.”

“Yeah. I think that would be a good place to start.” Nedley eyed them suspiciously. “Miss Haught what can you tell me about this woman?”

Biting her bottom lip, Nicole felt nervous again. Suddenly, she felt like she was the person of interest. Nedley certainly seemed as if he had something on her. Like he was hoping for a confession. She shifted in her chair and looked down at her hands. Dolls touched her shoulder and brought her out of her spiraling thoughts.

“Nicole.” Dolls nodded. “It’s ok. Tell him.”

“I’m adopted.”

“Oh.” Nedley nodded in understanding. “You don’t know your birth family, do you?”

“No.” Nicole shook her head. “I never tried to find them. I’m not even sure I have a birth sister.”

Nedley’s head dropped and he closed his eyes. Feeling as if she was letting the sheriff down, Nicole ran her fingers through her hair and fought back the urge to run. She had been stupid. She should have searched for her family. All of this was her fault. She had failed those women and now she was failing Nedley too. 

“Nicole.” Nedley rubbed the table with both of his hands. “I need to tell you something.”

“Ok.” Relaxing back in her chair, Nicole frowned. “I’m sorry sheriff. I see now that you were hoping that I would be able to help you, but...”

“Nicole.” Nedley rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat. “I think this woman is your twin sister.”

“What?” Standing abruptly, Nicole knocked over her chair. “What? That can’t be true. Dolls, that can’t be true.”

“Nicole.” Dolls stood and pulled her to his side. “Let Sheriff Nedley finish. Ok?”

Spiraling, her world was spiraling out of control. He had to be wrong. Nedley had to be wrong. If she listened, he would tell her the truth. He would tell her that this was all a bad joke or a horrible mistake. She only needed to listen.

Nodding, Nicole stepped away from her friend and picked up her chair. “I’m sorry.”

“Nicole, I think your response is perfectly understandable.” Nedley grimaced. “If I had just found out I had a twin, I’d freak out too.”

Sitting again, Nicole rubbed her face with both hands. “Why do you think this woman is my twin?”

“I have two witnesses that saw a picture of you and said that this woman looked exactly like you. Well, almost exactly like you and since you haven’t been in Canada, we could only assume you had a twin.”

“What does that mean?” Dolls asked. “Almost exactly.”

“Well, Waverly says that your...that the other woman’s mole is on the right said of her face and the dimple is on the right side too.” 

“Who’s Waverly?” Nicole still couldn’t comprehend what Nedley was telling her. There had to be a mistake. She knew her parents. If she had a twin, they would have told her. They would have adopted her too. Whoever Waverly was had to be wrong. 

Grunting, Nedley leaned back in chair. “Waverly was the...uh girl...your, I mean, that woman was courting, probably going to kill. Anyway, Waverly said she thinks you’re mirror twins. Whatever the hell that is.”

“Did she hurt her?” Nicole couldn’t help but ask. “Did she hurt Waverly?”

“No.” Nedley shook his head. “Her sister, Wynonna, showed before anything could happen, but she did threaten her. She called and said she would come after her, after she turned in the bag. According to the profilers, Waverly fits the woman’s victim type perfectly. Shy, quiet, pretty and a little bit of a loner.”

Standing, Nicole ran her fingers through her hair. “I would like to talk to Waverly. Do you think she would be willing to talk to me?” 

If Nicole could talk to Waverly, she would see that she was wrong. Waverly would realize that she had the wrong person. There was no way she had a twin. Surely, she would have sensed it. She would have felt her, right? 

“Yeah. She and Wynonna should be here soon.” Standing, Nedley walked over and placed a hand on Nicole’s shoulder. “Nicole, do you have anything that can help us find her? I swore I wouldn’t let anything happen to Waverly and I meant it.”

“My parents had a file. My adoption file. I had them ship it here. It should arrive later today.” Nicole looked at Dolls before she continued. “I don’t know what’s in it, but whatever it is, you can have it and...I...”

“We.” Dolls interrupted. “We will do whatever you need to find her.”

Nicole smiled at her old friend. She knew Dolls would be in this with her and she was in it for the long haul. There was no way she was going to be able to leave in three days. Not unless the impostor had been caught. She didn’t know Waverly, but it was now her mission to keep her safe too. To keep whoever this person is away from this girl.

“Would it be ok if I used the restroom?” Nicole asked.

“Sure!” Nedley pointed down the hall. “Last door on the right.”

“Thank you.” Excusing herself, Nicole left Nedley and Dolls discussing the other victims. Nicole didn’t want to hear about the other girls. Not right now. She needed to focus on saving Waverly and capturing this woman. She knew she would need to hear about the other victims at some point, but not today. She had already learned enough today.

When she walked into the restroom, there was a woman leaning against the sink. She seemed to be crying and Nicole couldn’t help but ask if she was ok. “Ma’am, are you ok?”

As soon as Nicole spoke, the woman looked up in the mirror, screamed and fainted.

Nicole moved quickly and caught her before she hit the ground. “Shit.”

Laying her gently on the floor, Nicole knew immediately who she was holding. The fear she saw in the women’s eyes answered her question. She really did have a twin. 

“Waverly. I’m not going to hurt you.” Nicole watched as Waverly’s eyes fluttered opened. “I’m not going to hurt you. Ok?”

“What the hell are you doing to my sister?!” Running into the room and tackling Nicole, Wynonna pulled back and punched the redhead. Nicole didn’t even try to fight back. She just laid there and let Wynonna pummel her.

“Wynonna! Stop!” Waverly yelled and tried to get to her sister. “That’s the real Nicole.”

“Oh shit.” Wynonna stood but didn’t move away from Nicole. “Why was she leaning over you on the ground if it’s the real Nicole?”

Trying to stand, Waverly reached for Wynonna. “I fainted. She wa...was helping me.”

“Are you ok?” Wynonna moved to help her up. “Did you hit your head or anything?”

“No. I caught her before she hit the ground.” Nicole was leaning again the wall and holding her face. She could feel the blood running down her chin. “Nedley said you were coming, but I didn’t know you were already here. I wouldn’t have...I wouldn’t have walked up on you like that. I’m sorry.”

After helping Waverly stand, Wynonna moved back to Nicole and jerked her up, pushing her against the wall. “Where is your sister?”

“I don’t know.” Dropping her hands, Nicole prepared herself for more of Wynonna’s blows. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Wynonna shoved her harder against the wall. “Tell me damn it.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” Shaking her head, Nicole cried. “I didn’t even know I had a biological sister until yesterday. I don’t know.”

“Liar!”

“Wynonna.” Waverly begged. “She’s telling the truth.”

“What?” Wynonna demanded. “Waverly, don’t tell me you believe her!”

Broken and beaten, Nicole closed her eyes and waited. She was waiting for Waverly’s condemnation. Waited for Wynonna to finish the job that she had started. Yet, for some unknown reason, she hoped that Waverly could see the difference. She hoped that Waverly knew. She hoped that Waverly believed her. 

Looking at Nicole, Waverly nodded her head. “I do.”


	6. Version 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole receives her adoption file and learns some scary things about her biological family.

“I know dad.” Nicole was still sitting on the bathroom floor when she called her parents. Nedley had stormed in and ushered the sisters to another room and Dolls was looking for a first aid kit. Nicole was alone and couldn’t wait any longer. She had to ask her parents about the possibility of her having a twin. They, like her, were shocked. “It is hard to believe, but it may be true.”  
  
When Nicole asked to speak to both her parents on speaker, they had asked to FaceTime, but she refused. She knew the information she was about to share could not be told from how her face must look at the moment. What they were about to hear would be surprising enough. So shocking, Nicole could hear her mother quietly crying in the background. “Dad, I need to go. The sheriff is waiting on me.” Nicole paused, listening to her father’s words. “Yes sir. I will be careful and call you later. I love you both.”   
  
By the time Nedley had finished yelling at Wynonna, Nicole had finished her call, cleaned her face and was sitting at the conference table with an ice pack on her eye. Her face hurt. Her knee hurt. Basically, everything hurt. She never wanted to be on the opposite side of Wynonna’s fist again. The woman had superhuman abilities for sure.  
  
“Sorry Red Haught.” Wynonna mumbled as she walked into the room. Nedley and Waverly were following behind her. Nedley’s face was red and Nicole could see the frustration written all over it. She wondered if this wasn’t Wynonna’s first run in with the law. Looking pensive, Waverly walked into the room and sat as far away from Nicole as possible.  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Looking at Wynonna, Nicole shook her head. “I would have done the same thing.”  
  
Wynonna’s eyebrows raised and she side-eyes Nedley smirking at him. “I like version 2.0 better already.”  
  
“Wynonna!” Waverly hissed.  
  
Shrugging, Wynonna sat across from Nicole while Waverly shrunk even further into the corner. Nicole could see her out of the corner of her good eye, but she tried not to stare. She did not want to scare her any more than she already had. But oh did she want to look at Waverly. The girl was beautiful, and Nicole knew she could easily get lost in the girl’s eyes.  
  
Waverly’s long brown hair was down and wavy. Her hazel eyes looked tired, but Nicole guessed those eyes normally shone bright and full of wonder. She was tiny, but she had an underlying strength that was obvious. If Nicole had met her under any other circumstances, she knew she would desperately try to get to know her.   
  
“Who’s tall, dark and brooding?” Wynonna asked as she pointed in Dolls’ direction.  
  
Tapping Wynonna on the head as he walked by, Nedley took the sit next to her. “Wynonna, can you act right for five minutes?”  
  
“No.” Wynonna mumbled as she rubbed her head. “Not cool Nedley not cool.”  
  
“Xavier Dolls.” Scowling a little, Dolls answered in his normal surly tone. “I’m Nicole’s boss and roommate.”  
  
Nicole noticed that Waverly tilted her head at Dolls’ last comment. She was probably afraid of him too now. Not that Nicole blamed Waverly. Dolls was intimidating. He was former military and looked the part, but underneath, he was a big teddy bear. When Nicole returned her focus to Wynonna, she was looking at him more like he was a piece of meat. Nicole couldn’t help but chuckle a little.  
  
“Alright Red.” Wynonna narrowed her eyes. “I’m not sure I believe you but tell us why you didn’t know you had a sister.”  
  
“I’m adopted.” Nicole started. “I knew I was adopted, but never looked for my biological family. I didn’t know I had a sister.”  
  
“Twin.” Wynonna clarified. “You have a twin sister.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Nicole asked.  
  
Nicole still found it hard to believe there was another person that looked just like her. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked to Dolls for supported. He nodded at her. Her ever present rock. She knew he was saying no matter what, we will get through this and she hoped he was right.  
  
“You look just like her.” Wynonna answered.  
  
“No.” Waverly whispered. “No. She doesn’t.”  
  
Turning to look at her sister, Wynonna nodded. “Oh yeah. You’re mirror something. Your faces are opposite or whatever.”  
  
Nicole looked at Waverly and Waverly looked down at her hands while she twisted a ring on one of her fingers. Nicole knew she needed to wait. She needed to give Waverly time to reply. So, she waited and watched until Waverly nodded.  
  
“You’re mirror twins.” Waverly explained. “Your dimple is on the left side of your face and hers is on the right, but it’s more than that.”  
  
“What more?” Nicole hoped it would be more. She needed it to be more. She wanted Waverly to be able to easily tell the two apart. She didn’t know why it was important to her, but it was.  
  
“Your hair is longer. Your walk is different.” Waverly looked down at her hands again. “And your eyes are different.”  
  
Turning back around, Wynonna shrugged. “Whatever, but you are definitely twins and your twin wants to kill my sister and I’m not going to let that happen.”  
  
“Me either.” Nicole agreed. “My parents have an adoption file for me. They shipped it yesterday. It should be here soon. They were as shocked as I was that I may have a twin. Nobody told them.”  
  
“Good to know.” Wynonna said. “Adopt one and not the other would have been a shitty thing to do.”  
  
“Isn’t that odd. Shouldn’t it be listed on your birth certificate or something they would have seen?” Waverly asked while sitting in the corner but had at least pulled her chair a little closer to the table.  
  
“I don’t know.” Nicole shook her head. “Whatever I have in that file you can see. I meant it when I said I wanted to help.”  
  
“What can you tell us about this person?” Dolls asked. “How did you meet her?”  
  
Standing, Waverly started pacing. “Um. She uh she..approached me at the library. Where I work.”  
  
“Waverly.” Nicole spoke softly. “You don’t have to tell us. Dolls, she doesn’t have to tell us. I’m sure she’s told Nedley.”  
  
“No. It’s ok.” Waverly pulled her chair next to Wynonna. “I want to tell you.”  
  
“Ok.” Smiling, Nicole sat back in her chair. She was still holding the ice bag to her face and really just wanted to go lay down somewhere, but she knew she wasn’t going anywhere if Waverly was going to talk to her.  
  
“She..uh..asked me out. I should have known then something was wrong when someone that beautiful would ask me out.” Waverly rubbed her face. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”  
  
Frowning, Nicole sat the ice bag down and leaned toward the table. “Waverly, this isn’t your fault and you’re bea...”  
  
“Waves.” Wynonna interrupted. “Anybody would be lucky to have you.”   
  
Nicole was glad that Wynonna had stopped her from telling Waverly she was beautiful. It was a safe assumption the girl didn’t want to hear anything like that from Nicole. Picking up the ice pack, Nicole closed her mouth, but silently agreed that anyone would be lucky to have Waverly.  
  
Waverly was wearing tan jeans and a pink sweater. It looked soft, like the woman herself. Whereas Wynonna was all in black. Black pleather pants and impressive looking black jacket with fringe along the arms. She looked hard and Nicole was sure that was her goal, but she could tell there was more to Wynonna than it seemed. Her steal blue eyes showed an intelligence to Waverly’s, her love for her sister shined through more than anything.  
  
Hearing the knock on the door, everyone turned. “Come in.” Nedley barked.  
  
“Hey, that package you’ve been looking for is here.” The young deputy held the envelope up. “Nicole Haught, right?”  
  
“Yes.” Nicole dropped the ice and pushed back her chair. “That’s me. Thank you.”  
  
“Do you want us to leave?” Waverly asked as she watched Nicole flip the envelope over in her hands. “We can let you open it in private.”  
  
“Hell no.” Wynonna pouted. “We’re going to see if there’s anything about her psycho sister.”  
  
“Wynonna.” Waverly chided.  
  
Nicole didn’t want to open it regardless of who was in the room. She had never wanted to open it. In fact, she was tempted to leave the file with them and run home, but there was something about the girl with the kind hazel eyes that wouldn’t let her run.  
  
Shaking her head, Nicole took the envelope and placed it on the table. “You don’t have to leave.” She paused and looked at Waverly. “I want you here. Hopefully, there’ll be something helpful. I just...” She looked down at the envelope but didn’t move to open it.  
  
“Whenever you’re ready, Nicole.” Dolls placed a hand on her forearm. “No rush.”  
  
Looking at her friend, Nicole pushed the envelope toward Dolls. “Would you open it,”  
  
Waverly reached for Wynonna’s arm and tightly gripped it. Nicole knew she was warning her sister not to reach for the envelope. Wynonna looked down at the hand and then slowly pulled her hand back to the edge is the table. Tightly gripping the table, Wynonna frowned. “Could you like open it today.”  
  
“Never mind.” Nicole pulled the envelope back and started to open it. She needed to be brave. She needed to stop her sister. She needed to save Waverly. “I’ll do it.”   
  
Starting to read through the paperwork, Nicole felt all eyes in the room on her. She cleared her throat, before she started reading out loud. “My maternal grandmother is the one in my adoption record. That’s weird. Right?”  
  
“Maybe your mother was a minor.” Dolls said. “Or maybe something happened to her.”  
  
“There’s a picture. It’s me.” Nicole placed the picture on the table. “No twin.”  
  
Flipping through the file, Nicole shoved it back to Dolls and grabbed the envelope that read Do not open until you’re 18. She carefully opened it and started to read the handwritten letter. Once she was done, she folded it and handed it to Dolls. “Read it out loud. Please.”  
  
‘I am your maternal grandmother. My name is Eloise Smith.”  
  
“Smith?” Wynonna snorted. “You should definitely keep your Haught name Haughty.”  
  
“Good lord Wynonna.” Nedley reprimanded. “Can you be serious for one minute? Go ahead Dolls.”  
  
Sinking down in her chair, Wynonna scowled at the man.  
  
Nicole couldn’t help but chuckle which earned her an appreciative grin from Wynonna.  
  
“Your mother left you at my doorstep with the completed adoption papers giving me custody of you. It was all done without my knowledge or permission. Your mother’s name is Chelsea Smith. She was twenty when she gave birth to you. I believe your father is a man named Micah, but I’m not sure if that is his real name.  
  
Your mother joined a cult over a year ago. We tried to convince her to quit, but she refused. Now, she’s had a child and still refuses to leave, but at least she gave you up and I am giving you up to keep her from changing her mind. That might sound wrong, but I feel this is the best way to protect you from the evil she has gotten herself involved in.  
  
There is one thing that I feel I must tell you. I believe you have a twin. I’m not sure if it is a boy or a girl. Your birth certificate did not say you were a twin, but I know you were born on the compound and they could put anything they wanted too on it. When Chelsea told me she was pregnant, she slipped and said something about two. Micah told her to be quiet and that was the last time I saw her before she gave birth. If you do have a twin, I have no idea what happened to them. My hope is that they did not keep it, but my fear is they did.  
  
I do not want you to look for me except in the event your parents or sibling try to find you. If they do, do not trust them. If they do, research the Cult of Bulshar. If all else fails, you can contact me...’  
  
“When she wrote this letter, she lived in San Francisco.” Dolls finished. “She also gave some family medical history.”  
  
Pulling out her laptop, Waverly started typing. “How do you spell Bulshar?”  
  
After spelling it, Nicole stood and moved closer to Waverly. She tried to keep a safe distance but wanted to see what Waverly was doing. She felt as if she was stuck in a nightmare. Her biological parents were in a cult? It was all so hard to believe.  
  
“That’s some crazy shit, Haught Sauce.” Wynonna said as she leaned over Waverly’s computer. “Whoa. They are the real deal.”  
  
“The Cult of Bulshar was based on the theory that their leader was a demon.” Waverly read. “It looks like they mainly like to cause chaos and trouble. Some of their members were arrested for starting a fire that killed a lot of people.”   
  
“Nicole.” Nedley touched her arm to get her attention. “Is it ok if I send all of this to my FBI contact?”  
  
“Yes.” Nicole nodded. “Of course. Whatever you need to do. Should I contact Eloise Smith? Would that be helpful?”  
  
Looking at Waverly, Nicole could see the tension radiating off her. Wynonna was pacing and rubbing her temples. Dolls had moved to stand closer to the door. While it has been frightening before this revelation, it was even more terrifying now knowing that all this could be the doing of a sadistic cult.   
  
“No.” Nedley shook his head. “I think we should let the FBI talk to her, but you may want to let your family know. I think they should be on guard, just in case.”  
  
“Yeah.” Pulling out her phone, Nicole nodded. “I’ll call them.”  
  
“Dolls, where are you two staying?” Nedley asked as he gathered the contents of the file.  
  
“We already checked in at the Wainwright.”   
  
“Ok. I’m going to assign a deputy to check on you.”  
  
“Do you really think she’s still in Purgatory?” Dolls asked. “Wouldn’t that be too risky.”  
  
“I don’t know, but I do know they think she’s killed at least three other women and I’m not letting her add a fourth to the list in my town.”  
  
“Me either.” Wynonna mumbled as she watched Nedley walk out the door. “Red Haught. I think you should call your grandmother. Maybe she has some new information. The FBI isn’t going to tell us if they get it.”  
  
“Wynonna.” Waverly shook her head. “I don’t think Nicole should get involved. It could put her in danger.”  
  
“Baby girl, you’re in danger and you’re my number one concern. Besides, Haught Potato is already involved.”  
  
“Wynonna’s right.” Nicole said as she moved back to the table. She had warned her father and he agreed to call her siblings. He had asked her to come home, but there was no way that was happening. She couldn’t allow her twin to pretend to be her and hurt people and she definitely wasn’t going to allow her to hurt Waverly. “I’m already involved. I put the number in my phone while Dolls was reading the letter. Let’s call.”  
  
“Nicole.” Dolls warned. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”  
  
“Dolls.” Nicole paused. “Nedley told you about the girls she killed. You know I have to help. You know I have to stop her. She’s pretending to be me. I can’t...”  
  
“Ok.” Dolls interrupted. “Ok. Call her.”  
  
Hitting the call button, Nicole put the phone on speaker, and they all held their breath waiting for someone to pick up.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Hello. “May I speak to Eloise Smith.” Nicole asked as she starred at the phone. She felt a small hand grip her own. When she looked down, she found Waverly standing beside her tightly holding her hand. She felt warmth and strength radiating from their joined connection and relaxed a little. Waverly wasn’t looking at her. She was watching the phone. Waiting for a reply.  
  
“I’m sorry.” A woman replied. “You just have the wrong number.”  
  
“Ma’am? Can you tell me how long you’ve had this number?” Nicole rushed out the words trying to stop the person from ending the call. “I’m looking for my grandmother and this was once her number.”  
  
“Um yeah, I guess. I think I’ve had it a year now.”  
  
“Ok. Thank you.” Ending the call, Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand and then released it. She knew Waverly was only being nice and offering some encouragement while she made the call. She didn’t want to overstep now that the anxious moment had passed, but she did miss the strength she felt from the small hand.  
  
“Great.” Wynonna threw up her arms in frustration. “Just great. Waves, can you do your research thing and see if you can find Eloise Smith?”   
  
Moving back around the table, Waverly nodded and went to work. “I can try. Smith is a very common name though. It may be hard to find anything.”  
  
“Haught. Dolls.” Nedley called as he opened the door. “Come on. We need to go to the Wainwright. Someone broke into your room. Need to know what’s missing.”  
  
“How? We only checked in this morning.” Nicole asked. “How did she know that we’re here.”  
  
“Now, we don’t know if it’s her.” Nedley cautioned. “It could be a regular robbery.”  
  
“Randy.” Wynonna frowned. “You don’t really believe that do you?”  
  
“No. I don’t, but I need to make sure.” Nedley replied. “Lonnie is going to follow you and Waverly back to the Gardner house. Stay there.”  
  
“I’m far more capable than deputy dip shit.” Wynonna argued as she followed Nedley out of the room.  
  
“I’m sorry, Dolls.” Looking down at her feet. Nicole hesitated. “Dolls, I think you should go home.”   
  
“Nicole, don’t. You’re like the little sister I never wanted, but the one I’m so glad to have. I’m not leaving you. I’m going to go see what Nedley knows.”  
  
“Ok.” Nicole said and then turned to find Waverly still seated at the table. “Oh. I’m sorry. I’m leaving.”  
  
Grabbing her things, Nicole looked up to find Waverly looking at her. She was biting her bottom lip and her eyebrows were furrowed together. “Are you ok?”  
  
Waverly nodded even though her facial expressions reflected otherwise.  
  
Nicole assumed it was her presence that was causing the distance, so she quickened her pace. “Ok. I’m getting out of here. I promise.”  
  
“Nicole.” Waverly called.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Be careful.”  
  
Smiling, Nicole nodded. “You be careful too.”   
  
As she left the room, Nicole thought that maybe Waverly could one day be comfortable around her. Maybe she could even learn to trust her. Nicole was going to work hard to prove she was trustworthy. She wasn’t sure why, but Nicole knew Waverly was special and even though she had just met her, Waverly meant something to her.  
  
But right now, Nicole needed to focus on one thing...stopping her sister before she hurt anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and commenting!


	7. Now I See What You See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole, Dolls and Nedley arrive at the hotel to investigate the break-in. Wynonna is Wynonna, Mercedes is Mercedes and Waverly might like the real Nicole.

“Miss Haught. Mr. Dolls.” Wringing her hands, the hotel manager met them at the door. “I am so sorry this happened.”

“What did happen?” Nedley asked as Nicole and Dolls followed close behind him. He had driven Nicole and Dolls to the hotel and had filled them in on what he knew about the hotel break-in, which wasn’t much, but more importantly, Nedley had given a brief history of the Earp sisters. 

Abandoned by their mother, abused by their father and left behind by their oldest sister, it was no wonder Wynonna was so protective of her baby sister. According to Nedley, Wynonna had left too, but thankfully came back even if she was a pain in his ass. Nicole could tell the man cared about the wild child and he definitely loved Waverly. It seemed as if everyone in the small town did.

“Well.” The hotel manager began. “After we let Miss Haught back in the room...”

“Wait.” Nicole interrupted. “When you let me back in the room?”

“Yes. When you came to the front desk and said you had left your key and Scotty took you up to your room, we assumed you left your door open.”

“She knows you’re here.” Dolls said as he looked around the lobby.

“How’s that possible?” Nicole asked. “How does she even know I exist?” 

Nicole knew she was talking more to herself than anyone. She knew no one could answer those questions except for her twin. When she read the letter from her grandmother, she assumed her biological parents had told her twin about her existence, but she still had so many questions. The main one being how did her twin even know about her.

“Do you have surveillance cameras?” Nedley ask. 

“Yes sir. We have them in the lobby, the elevator and on the floors.”

“I’m going to need a copy of the video from today and don’t make me get a warrant.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary but let me talk to the owner.”

“You do that.” Nedley demanded. “We’ll be in their room. Dolls, Haught, let’s go see what she took.”

Moving to the elevator, Nicole looked around the large room to see if she could find her own face looking back at her. The Wainwright was old but had recently been remodeled. There was a large chandelier in the middle of the lobby and red thick curtains hanging to the floor. Nicole would have thought the place would be nice for a romantic getaway, but now, all she wanted to do was get away from the place.

“You ok Haught?” Dolls asked as they walked out of the elevator and toward their room.

“Yes.” Nicole answered but she wasn’t. She was understandably freaked out and maybe a little in shock. Once they searched their room, she knew she needed to find a quiet place and try process all that had happened in the last 24 hours. Had it only been 24 hours? Her world had been turned upside down and it happened in the course of a few hours.

“Alright.” Nedley started. “We’ve already cleared the room. You need to go in and tell us what if anything is missing. Then I think we need to find you a new place to stay.”

“I agree.” Dolls nodded. “Let’s go Nicole.”

Walking into the hotel room, Nicole gasped. All their things had been taken out of their bags and thrown around the room. She walked around the room and picked up some of her clothes. Her favorite black and red flannel shirt had been cut into two pieces. She held them up and showed it to Dolls and Nedley.

“I don’t see my bag.” Nicole said as she walked into the bathroom. “And our toothbrushes are gone.”

“What?” Dolls asked as he shoved his way into the small room. “That’s weird.”

Stepping around Dolls, Nicole picked up the rest of her clothes when it hit her what was missing. “Dolls!”

“What’s wrong?”

“My Northside High School hoodie is gone.” Panicking, Nicole walked toward Dolls. “She took it.”

“Are you sure you brought it?” Dolls asked.

“I’m positive.” Nicole took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. “Oh god. What if...”

“I’m calling the school.” Dolls said as he pulled out his cell phone. “I’ll tell them to be on the lookout. It’s ok. Don’t panic.” 

Sinking onto the bed, Nicole rubbed her face with her hands. A million thoughts ran through her head. How could this be happening? What if her twin went to the school? What if her twin hurt one of her students? She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if that happened.

“What’s going on?” Nedley asked. “What did she take?”

“She took one of my shirts from where I teach.” Nicole groaned. “She knows where I work.” 

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Nedley gave her a sad smile. “We’re going to find her. Ok?”

Nicole nodded and smiled back at the man who has been so kind to her. “I know you will sheriff. Thank you.”

“Ok.” Nedley nodded and cleared his throat. “What else did she take?”

“My bag and our toothbrushes. Which seems weird.”

“Maybe not. She may leave it at her next murder scene. DNA and all.”

“Shit.” Nicole groaned. “Of course.” 

Walking back in the room, Dolls clutched his cell phone. “Alright. I talked to the principal. She’s going to notify the school staff and the local police. Since the kids are on break, they’re really only going to worry about the school itself. Probably do some extra patrols. If your twin hasn’t been caught by the time break is over, we will have a plan in place to protect the kids.” 

“Thank you Dolls.” Nicole said as she looked at her hands. She couldn’t help but wonder if her twin’s hands looked like hers. She hoped not. She hoped a lot of things. “Hope she doesn’t fire me.”

“Nicole. She isn’t going to fire you. This isn’t your fault.”

“You two need to pack it up.” Nedley grumbled. “I’ve got to find you a place to stay and I need to call Wynonna and tell her about the shirt. I know Waverly can tell you two a part, but I don’t know if Wynonna will even try.” Pausing and looking at Nicole, Nedley chucked. “We may need to get you a bullet proof vest to wear.”

Smiling, Nicole nodded in agreement. “We might better. Is there another hotel nearby?”

“Not one I would let you stay in. I’ll be in the lobby when you’re ready.”

Once Nedley left the room, Dolls turned and looked at Nicole. “Maybe you should go home. You can stay with Shae. I’ll stay here and see things through.”

"No.” Nicole shook her head. “I’m not leaving, and I haven’t even heard from Shae. Nothing but a read receipt since I told her we made it.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. We have bigger issues to worry about than my love life.” Rubbing her knee before she pushed up off the bed, Nicole was ready to get out of the room. She needed to be away from the place her sister had destroyed. She tossed her favorite flannel in the trash and walked toward the door. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Dolls finished throwing all of their things into his bag before grabbing it and followed Nicole out of the room. Looking back at her friend, Nicole smiled. She was lucky to have someone like Dolls in her life. When all is this was over, she would owe him but for now she needed to focus on making sure Waverly was safe and any other woman that might draw in the attention of her sister.

When they reached the lobby, Nedley was waiting for them. “They have the video pulled for us. Do you want to see it?”

“Yes.” Nicole sounded more confident in the assertion than she felt but she knew she needed to see it to truly believe she had a twin. “I need to see it.”

“Ok.” Nedley nodded. “They have it set up in the office. Let’s go.”

Sitting in the chair closest to the screen, Nicole took a deep breath. She waited for the hotel security guard to press play. She waited for proof that she really did have a twin. Waited for proof. As soon as the tall redhead appeared on screen, Nicole gasped and cover her mouth with her hand. “Oh my gosh.”

Nicole couldn’t believe what her eyes were seeing even if her brain knew it was true. The woman looked exactly like Nicole, but Waverly was right. The woman didn’t have the obvious limp that Nicole now displayed, and her hair was shorter. Her twin’s red hair was shoulder length whereas Nicole’s cascade well beyond her shoulders. If Nicole hadn’t been in shock, she was now. She really did have a twin sister and she was evil.

***

“Nedley.” Wynonna answered. “What happened at the hotel?”

Watching as her sister talked to Nedley, Waverly stood and walked closer to see if she could hear the other side of the conversation. She and Wynonna had returned to the safety of Mercedes’ house a couple of hours ago and they had both been anxiously awaiting news from the sheriff. To give herself something to do while they waited, she had immediately pulled out her laptop and started researching Eloise Smith and the Cult of Bulshar. She almost wished she hadn’t even though she knew they needed all the information she could find.

“Let me put you on speaker before Waverly strains an ear drum.” Wynonna hit the speaker button and sat her phone on the coffee table. “Ok. Go ahead.”

“The twin took some of Nicole’s clothes and destroyed some.” Nedley continued. “I’m going to have to move them. No way I can let them stay at the Wainwright since she knows they’re here.”

“Where are you going to take them?” Wynonna a asked.

“I might take them home with me. Not a lot of options. Guess they could stay at the office.”

Shaking her head, Waverly touched Wynonna’s arm. She didn’t want them to stay at the station. They had come a long way to help her. Plus, she knew Nicole must be feeling bad at this point. Wynonna had done damage to her face and Waverly could tell that Nicole had some type of issue with her leg. She knew Nicole didn’t need to sleep on some lumpy couch in the sheriff’s office.

“Randy, you can’t make them stay at the police station. Wynonna, we have plenty of room here. I bet Mercedes would let them stay here.”

“Baby girl.” Wynonna question. “Are you sure?”

“Sure, about what?” Mercedes asked as she walked into the room. Mercedes was all fire and femininity. She was beautiful and funny and almost as fierce as Wynonna. The three women had been friends all of their lives, and Waverly loved her like a sister.

Mercedes was the only normal Gardner child. Her sister, Beth, was bitchy and cruel. Waverly had never liked her. Beth flaunted the family’s wealth and friends clambered around her enjoying the luxuries that came with being near her. Tucker, the brother, was even worse. He was a creep and hit on every girl in a ten-mile radius and even though he threw money around like it was water, most girls ran from him. He had always made Waverly nervous.

When Mercedes inherited the family’s money, Beth and Tucker only received a trust fund that was tightly controlled by their oldest sister. Mercedes kicked them out of her house and made them get jobs. She had invited Wynonna and Waverly over to watch her deliver the news. If Waverly were a cruel person, it would have been sweet revenge to watch but she wasn’t. Not that they didn’t get what they deserved. They did.

“Haught and Dolls’ hotel room got broken into and Nedley’s looking for a place for them to stay.” Wynonna said. “Waves suggested here.”

“That’s fine by me the more the merrier but are you sure Waverly? I mean the woman’s sister wants to kill you.”

“Nicole isn’t like that.”

“How do you know that Baby girl?”

“I just do.” Waverly whispered. “I know it.”

Nedley cleared his throat and brought everyone’s attention back to the phone. “Am I bringing them or not?”

“Yeah. Bring them.” Wynonna answered, watching her sister. 

“Well tonight got a whole lot more interesting.” Mercedes grinned. “Tell me their at least nice to look at.”

“Oh yeah but I’ve already called bids on the broody one and it seems as if Waves here has called dibs on Haught.”

Blushing, Waverly closed her laptop. “Wynonna! I have not. I’m only trying to be nice. Plus, I found some things I want to show Nicole.”

“I bet you want to show Nicole some things.” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows. “Kind of like I want to show Dolls some things.”

Waverly knew Wynonna was teasing her, but she felt her face flush even more. Nicole was very attractive. Even more so than the fake one but that would be weird. Right? She felt ridiculous. Her life was in danger and she was thinking about a girl. A ginger goddess that would never be interested in her even if the situation were perfect.

Sighing, Waverly ran her fingers through her hair. “Wynonna, don’t you think we need to focus on trying to find my huntress instead of hunting a booty call?”

“Waves, trust me.” Wynonna winked. “I can hunt the bad girl and a booty call and not even break a sweat.”

Mercedes snorted and wrapped her arm around Wynonna. “Girl, if you ain’t breaking a sweat you ain’t doing it right.”

“Oh my gosh.” Waverly groaned and covered her face with hands. “Can you two stop? Please don’t embarrass me in front of Nicole.”

“Oh!” Wynonna perked up at the slip. “Don’t embarrass you in front of Nicole, huh?”

“And...Ddd...Dolls.” Basically yelling, Waverly turned even redder. “I meant Nicole and Dolls!”

“Yeah, sure you did Baby girl.”

Hearing the doorbell, Wynonna started walking to the front of the house. Waverly sat still with her hands covering her face. She needed to get a grip. The stress of the last couple of days must be getting to her. She needed to get some sleep and keep her mouth closed. She didn’t need to say something stupid like that in front of Nicole.

“Mercedes.” Wynonna pointed back and forth. “Dolls. Haught.”

“Thank you for letting us stay.” Nicole smiled. “It’s very nice of you.”

“Oooo I see why you like.” Mercedes whispered to Waverly and then walked toward Nicole and Dolls. “It’s nice to meet you both and please make yourself at home.”

“Nedley said you saw your crazy sister on the surveillance camera?” Wynonna frowned. She had moved to sit on the couch near Waverly. She was still in protective mode.

“Yeah.” Looking at her feet, Nicole nodded. “Definitely shocking.”

Rubbing her hand up Nicole’s arm, Mercedes tilted her head so she could look though her eye lashes. “I bet that was hard. Oooo! You have some nice muscles. Do you work out?”

Dolls chuckled.

Waverly felt something stir inside her chest causing her eyes to narrow. Mercedes was flirting with Nicole. She was actually flirting with Nicole and Waverly didn’t like it. She didn’t like it one bit. Opening her computer once again, Waverly forced herself to focus on the information she had discovered and not the vixen touching Nicole.

“I’m heading home.” Nedley said as he walked toward the door. “You seem to be in good hands now. I’ll talk to you all tomorrow.”

“I’ll show you to your rooms?” Mercedes asked. “Or room?”

“Rooms would be good.” Dolls answered. “I’d love a shower and some food. Is it possible for us to order some takeout?”

“That sounds good.” Nicole agreed. “I’m starving.” 

“Pizza it is!” Wynonna offered as she pulled out her phone.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Nicole grimaced. “I’m vegan.”

“Oh great. Another one.” Wynonna lamented. “Well, I know what to get you Haught Sauce. Waves is a grass muncher too.”

“You’re pretty punny, Wy.” Nicole smiled.

"Yep.” Wynonna nodded. “Version 2.0 is so much better.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly scolded. “You can’t keep calling her that.”

“It’s ok Waves.” Nicole’s dimple finally appearing. “It’s kind of funny.”

Waverly’s heart melted a little when Nicole called her by her nickname. She wanted to hear her say it again and again. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. And thankfully Mercedes had removed her hand from Nicole’s arm, so it was almost as if it was only the two of them in the room.

Smiling, Waverly shook her head. “Don’t encourage her.” 

“I have a feeling she doesn’t need any encouragement.” Nicole chucked.

“You shouldn’t make fun of the person about to order your food.”

“Alright.” Mercedes moved back to Nicole and wrapped her hand around Nicole’s arm again. “Let me show you to your room and mine just in case you need anything.”

Frowning, Waverly looked down at her computer. “Niccole I um I have some things to show you...some information to uh show you later.”

“Ok. Thank you.” Nicole smiled at Wavery before turning to leave. 

Once Dolls and Nicole followed Mercedes out of the room, Wynonna shoved her shoulder into Waverly. “She’s just flirting. She doesn’t mean anything by it.”

“It’s fine.” Waverly shrugged. “It doesn’t matter to me.”

“If it does, it’s ok. She seems like a nice person in a crappy situation.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t be interested in someone like me. I mean her twin only liked me because I fit her weak girl murder profile.”

“Waverly, anyone would be lucky to have you.” Wynonna disagreed, wrapping her arm around Waverly’s shoulder. 

“You say that all the time Wy, but I don’t see any takers.”

“Waverly...”

“It’s ok. Just order the pizzas.” Waverly shook her head. “I’ll go see what we have to drink. Nicole may need something stronger than soda when I tell her what I found.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the comments and kudos!


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly tells the gang what she discovered. Wynonna and Nicole bond over booze and Nicole receives a warning.

Finishing off the last bite of her vegan pizza, Nicole cleaned her hands and ran her fingers through her still damp hair. The shower had felt amazing and she may have taken a moment to shed a few tears in the sanctuary of the guest bathroom. She had pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt. She knew she would have to buy some more clothes tomorrow, but thankfully Mercedes had spare toothbrushes for both her and Dolls. Now, she was ready to hear what Waverly had discovered.   
  
Nicole gathered her nerves and looked over at the brilliant woman and there was no doubt in her mind that Waverly was brilliant. In a different situation, Nicole would be interested in the beautiful girl. No matter what Waverly thought of herself, she was dating material. Nicole could see how strong and brave Waverly was and no matter what her twin may have thought, Waverly did not meet the victim profile. Waverly wasn't meek or mild, maybe shy, but not any of the other characteristics the twin seemed to want in her victims.   
  
“Waverly.” Nicole spoke softly not wanting to startle the woman. She was sure her presence was startling enough. When Nedley had said they were staying at the same house as Wynonna and Waverly, she had resisted until he promised Waverly had agreed. She still planned to keep her distance, at least she planned to after she learned what Waverly had discovered. “Are you ready to show me your research?”  
  
Smiling, Waverly nodded her head and opened her laptop. “Um yes but uh maybe you should uh sit beside me so uh you can see.”  
  
Nicole stood and rubbed the back of her neck before she walked toward the couch. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah.” Waverly said as she patted the seat beside her. “Nicole. It’s, uh, fine.”  
  
“Ok. Thank you.”  
  
Taking her seat next to Waverly, Nicole tried not to touch her, but Waverly moved closer so that their thighs were touching. She pulled her computer into her lap to make sure Nicole would see all she had found. Dolls, Wynonna and Mercedes were scattered around the room. Wynonna frowned a little as she watched her sister.   
  
“Alright Baby girl. Whatcha got for us?”  
  
“Ok. It seems as if the Cult of Bulshar has been around since the early 1990s. You were born January 5, 1994, so your parents were involved pretty early in the cult.” 

“You know my birthday?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess I do.” Waverly said as she focused on her computer. “I uh saw it on your birth certificate. Anyway, like I said earlier, Bulshar says he is a demon and he has convinced his followers that they will rule the world.”  
  
“Bulshar?” Dolls asked. “Is that his real name?”  
  
“Yes.” Waverly nodded “Bulshar Clootie. He was a sheriff in the 80s in a small town in Washington State. He was corrupt and was eventually run off. He landed in San Francisco and started building his compound. It didn’t take long for him to find followers. At the peak of the cult, he had around 150 followers. He made a lot of the women his wives. He had close to 20 wives.”  
  
“Damn.” Wynonna commented. “He must have been fine looking to get all those women to marry him.”  
  
“Not really.” Waverly held up her computer so that the others could see a picture. “He was a short, white, bald dude.”   
  
“Gross.” Wynonna said she scrunched up her nose. “How did that dude have a bunch of wives?”  
  
“Most cult leaders are more dynamic than dapper.” Dolls interjected. “They are good at persuading the masses with words and fear, not necessarily their looks. Think about Charles Manson.”  
  
“Oh yeah.” Wynonna nodded. “He was pretty grody.”  
  
Looking at Nicole, Waverly placed the computer back on her lap. Nicole was still looking at the screen. She hadn’t said anything since Waverly had started. She could only sit there and wait to hear what terrible things had happened to her biological parents or even worse, what terrible things that they themselves had done.   
  
“Anyway.” Waverly continued. “Bulshar had convinced his group that there was an ongoing battle between good and evil and that evil would prevail. He said he was a demon in close contact with the evil spirits and that he knew how to survive the upcoming war. It seems as if the women in the cult wanted to be his wife.”  
  
Pausing, Waverly looked at Dolls and jilted her head toward Nicole. Dolls nodded. She rubbed her face and then started typing on her keyboard. Nicole had watched the entire interaction and assumed that Waverly was preparing to give her bad news.   
  
“Nicole.” Waverly said as she moved the computer closer. “I think your biological mother was one of his wives. I found this picture from a news story that was done a few years ago. She must have changed her name to Widow. She looks about the right age and well, you uh look like her.”  
  
Taking the computer, Nicole studied the picture. The woman did have some of her features. She was tall and redheaded. Nicole couldn’t tell, but it didn’t seem as if they shared the same eye color. Nicole’s eyes were honey brown and the women in the picture seemed to have light color eyes but Nicole couldn’t deny the possibility that it was her mother.   
  
“Let me see.” Wynonna moved to the couch and pushed her way in between Waverly and Nicole and took the computer. “Yep. Definitely your mom, Red Haught.”  
  
Shoving her sister, Waverly retrieved her computer. “Wynonna. Go sit in your chair. I have some more things to show Nicole.”  
  
“Oh I bet you do.” Wynonna mumbled as she returned to her chair.  
  
“Waverly, show the rest of us the picture.” Mercedes requested and watched as the computer was held so that everyone could see. “Oooo she was pretty hot like you, Haught. What happened to Widow Chelsea? Widow Chelsea. Kind of weird, right?”   
  
“I’m not sure.” Waverly answered. “I couldn’t find any records for a Widow Clootie or anything recent for Chelsea Smith. I do know that she wasn’t part of the group that was arrested for setting the fire at the outdoor concert. I’m sure the FBI will be able to tell you more than my messy research.”  
  
“Don’t say that.” Shaking her head, Nicole placed her hand on Waverly’s forearm. “You did a great job. This is a lot of information.”  
  
Watching Waverly’s eyes draft to her hand, Nicole moved it away as quickly as possible. She had crossed a line she didn’t mean to cross. She hadn’t meant to touch the other woman, but couldn’t stand the disparaging remarks she was making about herself. Still, she had crossed a line. She started to move further away from Waverly, but was stopped by a shake of Waverly’s head.   
  
“I uh I have some more information about the cult that I want to show you.”  
  
“Ok.” Nicole nodded and stayed pressed against Waverly.   
  
“Other than the fire, I couldn’t find any major criminal activity, but that doesn’t mean there wasn’t any. There were stories about families trying to save someone who had joined. The families complained that Bulshar was building an army and there were a lot of children born on the compound, but I couldn’t find any that were sired by Bulshar himself. DHR visited numerous times over the years, but couldn’t find a reason to remove the kids.”   
  
“Is the cult still active today?” Dolls asked.  
  
“I don’t think so. It seems as if they disbanded a couple of years ago. Bulshar was under investigation for tax evasion and he disappeared.” Waverly continued. “There have been members that left and talked about the cult, but it seems like when someone leaves they disappear.”  
  
“Disappear as in dead?” Wynonna questioned.  
  
“I don’t know. It’s hard to say without names and even harder since none of them used their real names.”  
  
“Anything interesting from the ones that left and talked? Dolls rolled his neck and stifled a yawn.   
  
“I found some interviews from some of the previous cult members. Their biggest complaint was that there wasn’t enough sex and evil happenings going on.”   
  
“Well, now, isn’t that everyone’s complaint.” Mercedes snickered. “Not mine of course but the masses.”  
  
“Yeah, we know you get plenty of sex hoochie.” Wynonna smirked.   
  
“Only second to you, slut.” Laughing, Mercedes winked. “But maybe Nicole here can help me pull into the lead.”   
  
Blushing, Nicole looked to Waverly for some salvation only to find the woman glaring at Mercedes. Nicole chuckled and covered her face with her hands. “Mercedes, that’s a very nice offer.”  
  
“Oh honey, I know it is, but I’m tired tonight.” Mercedes said as she stood and straightened her tight skirt. “I’m going to leave you all to the detective work and head to bed. Maybe some other time, Haughty.”   
  
Before turning to leave, Mercedes winked at Waverly and wiggled her eyebrows. Waverly shook her head and grinned. Nicole watched the scene from behind her fingers that were still covering her face. She felt like she was missing out some joke. Whatever silent conversation happened between the two women at least removed the sour expression from Waverly’s face.   
  
“I did find something else though.” Waverly started, unsure.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
Waverly looked at Dolls once again before she looked down at the computer in her lap. “I found Eloise Smith, your biological maternal grandmother.”  
  
“You did?” Nicole noticed the excitement in her voice. She hadn’t had time to process the fact that she had a grandmother and maybe other relatives that weren’t murderous monsters. Her grandmother had let Nicole be adopted to protect her, so she couldn’t be all that bad. For a brief moment, she let herself feel something more than the gloom she had felt over the last few hours. “Where is she?”  
  
Placing her hand on Nicole’s arm, Waverly knitted her eyebrows together. “I’m sorry Nicole, but she was killed in a car accident a little over a year ago.”  
  
“What?” Nicole asked, shocked.  
  
“Someone ran her off the road. There was a major story about trying to find who did it but no one was ever found.”  
  
Shooting up off the couch, Nicole stumbled toward Dolls. “Oh my gosh.”  
  
“I know.” Standing, Dolls reached for Nicole. “We don’t know for sure.”  
  
“Dolls. It had to be her.”  
  
By this time, Wynonna and Waverly were standing close to each other and looking at the friends. Dolls had both hands-on Nicole’s shoulders, steadying her. Nicole could feel the floor underneath her shifting like sand through an hourglass. It had to have been her twin. It was too much of a coincidence.  
  
“What’s going on?” Wynonna demanded. “You two are acting weird.”  
  
“Nicole...”  
  
Turning to face the sisters, Nicole leaned into Dolls. “Last year, I was ran off the road. That’s why I walk differently, Waverly. I crushed my knee. The police assumed it was some drunk teenagers but never found who did it. It had to be her. She’s known about me for over a year. Dolls, she probably used my name with the other girls she killed. They died thinking it was me.”  
  
“No.” Waverly shook her head. “Nicole, that’s not true. They died at the hands of an evil person. It has nothing to do with you or what name she used. I’m just glad she didn’t kill you too.”

“You are?” Nicole couldn’t help but ask. She assumed Waverly wished she and her twin had never been born.   
  
“Of course.” Waverly smiled. “It’s not your fault.”  
  
“She’s right Haught Mail." Wynonna agreed. "It isn’t your fault you have a crazy ass sister that wants to kill people. I think it’s time to forget the research and drink. Beer or whiskey?”  
  
“Nicole.” Dolls pulled her tighter into his side. “Are you ok?”  
  
“I’m not sure, but Wynonna’s right." Nicole replied, rubbing her face. "I don’t think I can take anymore revelations tonight. I’ll take both. Please.”  
  
“My kind of girl. Waves? Dolls?”  
  
“If you’re ok.” Dolls looked at Nicole. “I think I’m going to go to bed.”  
  
“Yeah. Go ahead." Nicole hugged her friend before turning to look at Waverly and Wynonna. "I think I’m in capable hands.”  
  
“More capable than you know.” Wynonna mumbled. “Night spoilsport. What about you Baby girl?”  
  
“I um I think I’m going to um go to bed too.” Waverly started to pack up her computer and gather her things. “I’m uh sure you two will have more fun without me.”  
  
“That’s not true.” Nicole shook her head. “Please stay and at least have one drink. You deserve it after all your hard work. Your researching abilities are amazing.”  
  
“Nicole is right.” Dolls agreed. “You should be working for the FBI or some secret government agency doing their research work.”  
  
Blushing, Waverly looked at her feet. “Uh thank you.”  
  
“Alright. Don’t get too drunk." Dolls said as he turned to leave. "We will have more work to do tomorrow.”  
  
After Dolls had left the room, Wynonna snorted. “Is he always this much fun?”  
  
“He’s the best but a little lacking in the fun department." Nicole chucked. "Maybe you can be a good influence on him. Lord knows I’ve tried.”  
  
Joking with Wynonna may not be the most appropriate reaction at the moment, but Nicole needed it. She needed to forget for only a few minutes everything she had learned over the last couple of days. She needed to laugh and drink and maybe if she is lucky, spend a few more minutes with Waverly. She needed to breathe even if it was only for tonight.  
  
“Come on Waves.” Wynonna looked at her sister. “One little, tiny whinny drink.”  
  
“Ok." Waverly agreed, shaking her head. "One drink, but only one.”  
  
“Woot! Whiskeys for all!” Wynonna yelled as she walked toward the kitchen.  
  
“Is she always like this?” Nicole asked, smiling.  
  
“I wish I could say no but she’s actually been pretty tame tonight.”  
  
Chuckling, Nicole sat down on the couch and stretched her long legs out in front of her. “I like her.”  
  
“That’s good because uh most hmm people find her to be a lot.”   
  
Sitting at the other end of the couch, Waverly pulled her legs up under her and leaned against the armrest. Nicole couldn’t remember feeling as tired as she did right now. Still, she wasn’t going to pass up on the opportunity to have a quiet moment with Waverly. It seemed as if the girl was becoming more comfortable with her and Nicole wanted that to continue.  
  
“Do you do a lot of research at your job?”  
  
“No. I’m only a librarian. I umm work at the Toronto Public Library. Nothing umm exciting.” Waverly answered, shyly. It wasn't that she was embarrassed about her job. No, she loved it, but nobody ever thought it was exciting or interesting.  
  
Sitting up, Nicole looked at Waverly. “Are you kidding? That’s very cool. You’re so young. That is a major accomplishment. You should be very proud.”  
  
“Thank you.” Waverly whispered.  
  
Busting into the room loaded down with booze and glasses, Wynonna yelled. “Alright! Grab a glass. Thankfully Mercedes has the good stuff. She’s going to be mad she missed the drinking.”  
  
“How long have you known Mercedes?” Nicole asked. “She seems like an interesting woman.”  
  
Nicole watched as Waverly frowned at the comment. She felt as if she had said something wrong. She would never mean to say something bad about one of their friends. It was just that Mercedes was a lot.   
  
“Better be careful with that kind of talk, Red Haught, Mercedes will take it as foreplay.”  
  
“I think I’ll pass.” Nicole snorted. “I mean she’s nice but definitely not my type.”  
  
Taking one of the full glasses, Nicole handed it to Waverly. When their fingers brushed against each other, Waverly smiled. Nicole wanted to see that smile over and over again and it wasn’t even a full smile. Nicole wasn’t sure her heart could take a full-blown Waverly smile.  
  
“What is your type then Haught Tub? I feel like I should go ahead and tell you that you aren’t my type. I mean you look ok, but a history teacher...blah. Boring.”  
  
“Wynonna.” Waverly sighed. “You can’t just say that and ask that. Besides history is wonderful and fascinating.”  
  
Smiling, Nicole looked at Waverly. “Do you really think so?”  
  
“Gag. Please put those heart eyes away Haught Tamale...at least until we catch your murderous twin. I can’t have you looking at my baby sister like that until then. Got it.”  
  
Waverly downed whiskey and slammed the glass on the coffee table all while she glared at her sister. “I’m going to bed.”  
  
“Waves.” Nicole started to reach for Waverly’s hand but stopped herself. She had obviously crossed the line with her. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“You’re fine.” Pointing at Wynonna, Waverly groaned, rambling. “You’re in trouble. I’m going to bed. Don’t get too drunk. We will be having a long talk tomorrow. Got it?”   
  
“Yeah sure. Whatever you say Waves.”   
  
Nicole watched as Waverly stomped out of the room. She would need to be more careful the rest of the time she’s here. She never meant to make Waverly feel uncomfortable, but Wynonna was right. Even now, she was giving the girl heart eyes. That was fierce.   
  
“You like my sister, don’t you?”  
  
“She’s very nice.” Nicole slid off the couch and sat on the floor. Her back was leaning against the couch and her legs were stretched out in front of her. She drank the whiskey and chased it with her beer. She needed a moment to think about her answer. “She’s very smart.”  
  
Sitting beside Nicole, Wynonna shoved her shoulder. “That’s not what I meant.”  
  
Wynonna had poured herself another glass of whiskey and offered it to Nicole. Shaking her head, Nicole took another drink from her beer bottle. One glass of whiskey would be enough for her. She needed to be sharp tomorrow. Nedley had called and said the FBI agent was in town and had asked to talk to her and Waverly.   
  
“I literally only met you guys today. I think it’s a little early to know any of that stuff.” Nicole shrugged. “Plus, we got a lot going on.”  
  
“Ok ok but you like girls right?”  
  
“Yeah.” Nicole was peeling the label off her beer bottle. She liked girls and she liked Waverly. “I do and Waverly is pretty damn impressive.”  
  
“Waverly’s never really dated. When your sister asked her out, she was really excited.”  
  
“What do you mean she’s never dated?”   
  
Nicole was confused. How could someone that beautiful and brilliant have never dated? Nicole had assumed the twin had been completely wrong when she had picked Waverly as her victim. But then again what did Nicole know.   
  
“Look.” Wynonna paused. “Waverly didn’t have an easy life and well she’s shy. If things were different, I think you would be good for her, but things aren’t different. Just don’t ok. At least not now.”  
  
“Got it.” Nicole nodded her head, understanding. “I totally get it. I’ll stay away from her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for commenting! 
> 
> If you ever want to holler at me, I'm on twitter @outsidemynorm15


	9. Motivation and Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the mind of a murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is different so please mind the tags.

Rolling off the bed, the redhead stretched her back. She shouldn’t have drunk so much last night, but she felt like she deserved a break. It had been a rough few days and she needed to blow off some steam. She wouldn’t have another opportunity over the next few days. She had work to do.   
  
She opened her newly acquired bag and pulled out the hoodie. It wasn’t her normal style, but she thought it would be fun to wear. She also pulled out a long hunting knife. She would rather have a gun in this situation, but there was no way she could have brought one across the Canadian border with her. She never used a gun in the States but liked to carry one just in case. Without it, she knew she would need to be extra careful.   
  
“Hey Nicole? I’m going to head out in a couple of hours. Do you still need a ride?”  
  
Sticking her head out the door, she smiled. “Yeah. I’ll be ready. I just need to pack and take a quick shower?”  
  
“Want some company?”  
  
The woman was attractive, and the proposal was tempting, but she didn’t have time. All the women staying in the Toronto hostel were interesting, but sadly none needed to be eliminated. Only Waverly. Waverly had to be her focus for now.   
  
“That sounds really fun, but I think I’m going to have to pass today. I have work to do before we leave, but I still could use that ride. Maybe another time?”  
  
But she knew there wouldn’t be another time. She would need to move on from the hostel. She had been here for two days and she was tempting fate at this point. She had assumed that the local sheriff department would issue an APB for her, but she hadn’t seen anything on the news. Hell, they could have even used Nicole’s picture, but there wasn't anything. At least not yet.   
  
Nicole...now that was an interesting development. Even after the Waverly and Wynonna incident, she didn’t expect her twin to show up, but was happy about the development. It almost made things easier for her. Easier to pretend to be Nicole now that they were in the same area. When she had first learned she had a twin, she started using Nicole’s name, Nicole’s identity. She might as well take advantage of that situation. She would be stupid if she didn’t, and she wasn’t stupid.   
  
After a quick shower, she pulled on a pair of jeans and the North Side High School hoodie and she ran her fingers through her hair. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Not bad, but her hair was much shorter than the real Nicole. She pulled it back in a pony and turned her head from side to side to see, examining.   
  
The ponytail helped hide the length difference and she had seen Nicole wearing the same look several times. It was her go-to look when she was coaching and jogging. Looking in the mirror one more time, she nodded. The look would work. Yes, she knew many of her twin’s habits, not all of them, but enough. Before she came to Canada, she had taken time to study Nicole. To perfect her impersonation. It helped that Nicole was in the news all the time. That’s how she saw her the first time. After she visited their grandmother, Nicole had just won her first state basketball title as a coach. She knew it was all Bulshar’s doing. He had helped her be in the right place at the right time. He always did.   
  
Yes, she regretted running Nicole off the road. It had been an impulse reaction, but it had been a mistake. The limp was difficult to maintain. She had forgotten about it when she met Waverly, but that really didn’t matter now. Waverly knew there were two of them. She had made other mistakes with Waverly. Mistakes that she would not make again. She had punished herself for those errors. Bulshar had taught her to err is human, to forgive is idiotic. She could feel his disappointment, angry. She wouldn’t forgive herself and she would learn from it. She would make Bulshar proud again.   
  
She should have killed Waverly after their initial coffee outing. She could have easily persuaded the shy girl to follow her to the alleyway and slit her throat. She could have left her among the trash littering the back street. She could have let Waverly bleed out where the hookers and the drug dealers make their deals. Surely that would have made the angels mad enough to finally appear.  
  
But no, she liked to play games. She liked to lure the women, tempt them, make sure they were truly worthy. There had been times when she had been wrong. Times when the angels she had sought out had turned out to be no better than the normal evils in the world. Evils like her.   
  
Bulshar had taught her about the angels. Goodies, as he called them, lived in the heavens and believed in things like love and peace and hope. They wanted to eradicate the demons. Eradicate all the bad in the world. Bulshar was a great and powerful demon, and he knew the true character of humans. He knew it was impossible for humans to live in such a world. There was no utopia.   
  
Knowing the truth, Bulshar believed he was born to lead the world and fight the angels. He believed humans should live freely without the constraints of moral obligation the angels put in place from their lofty perch. The angels, always afraid, would never fight Bulshar. Instead, they lived in the heavens but left some angels on earth to spread the unattainable hope and love. Bulshar knew the angels needed to be eliminated and once they were all gone from earth, the rest would have no choice but to come down and fight him.   
  
Helping Bulshar was what she was born to do, and she would not fail. She had been working hard to track and kill the angels on earth and she had already found a few. Some more angelic than others. She knew that there were some worth fighting for but had learned that some obviously not, as she had yet to provoke the heavenly angels into coming to earth to fight her. She could feel Bulshar’s dissatisfaction in her work. Her failures made her sick. She vowed to right her wrong and she knew she could now that she has learned the differences between the angels.   
  
Waverly, sweet Waverly, may be the most angelic of all the women she had sacrificed. Waverly was pure. Unblemished. Untouched by human hands. She had no doubts that she was right about this angel and when she eliminated Waverly, she believed it would finally bring the war she had been raised to fight. Raised to win.  
  
Demon Bulshar had told her she was special. He had raised her to assist him in the war. He had trained her. She was the only one in the cult that knew how to find and eliminate the angels that were living on the earth. She was the only one left that knew how to start the demons vs. angels’ war.   
  
When Bulshar had to go in hiding, he told her it was time to start their plan. It was time to start the war and once the war was won, she would rule with him. She would sit at his right hand and dispense punishment to all those that had abandoned him. She would first dispose of all the evils that had not believed and ridiculed him and then she would destroy the weak, evils like her parents that had failed him and were unable to complete his plan.  
  
It had been easy to remove her parents. They were soft and unworthy. After the fire, so many of the cult had wanted to run. So many of them were arrested and did not want to fight any longer. When her parents wanted to take her and leave, she had killed them in their sleep. Bulshar had praised her and helped her destroy their earthly bodies. Then, her training began in earnest.   
  
Bulshar had taught her everything. He had taught her how to fight. How to hide. He had taught her how to be strong and courageous. How to resist the good in the world. It was so easy to be tempted by love and hope, but he had taught her how to overcome the temptations. He had taught her that evil must overcome good. It was the earth’s only hope and to do so she had to kill the angels and start the war.   
  
But it hadn’t been easy to find the angels. Most had been tainted by their time on earth and had succumbed to the temptation of sex, drugs and alcohol. So many of them not worth the heavenly angels coming to earth to fight for, but there had been a few. A few angels left amongst all the evil.  
  
Her first angel killing was two years ago. She had found the girl feeding the homeless. She was shy and quiet. Her family had forgotten her, so she found joy in helping others like herself. On their third date, she snuffed out the light that had shined so brightly in the girl’s eyes. She sat and held the angel waiting for someone to come and avenge her, but nothing happened. She slipped a simple charm bracelet from the angel’s arm and kept it as proof it was her that had done the deed. Proof of her superiority.  
  
She had taken something, proof, from all her angels. She had found 3 angels in the last two years and even though she had waited as the light left all the girls, the heavenly angels had not come to fight her. She knew she had no other choice but to continue to collect angels and her proof until they did. Bulshar was depending on her.   
  
From the second angel, she had taken a simple silver heart necklace. It may have been her favorite treasure. She proudly wore it every day. It made her feel as if she had captured the angel’s heart and was keeping it imprisoned. It made her feel powerful. It had made her feel strong. Invincible.   
  
The third angel had fought and scarred her. Thankfully, she could hide the jagged scar that blemished her chest. From this angel, she took the diary she had hidden in her desk drawer. The angel had described her and had even drawn a picture of her. She thought about leaving it for the heavenly angels to find but she knew there were other forces that were trying to stop them. The same forces that had caused Bulshar to go into the hiding. So, she took the diary to keep it from the government’s hands and for evidence of her abilities to destroy the angels.   
  
Pulling out the book she had taken from the library, she ran her fingers over the cover and then traced the letters with her finger. Wyatt Earp: The Life Behind the Legend. Waverly had been holding it the first time she saw her. Flustered by someone trying to ask her out. She was so oblivious to her allure. Lovely, but oh so innocent. It was so obvious she was an angel. Bulshar had led her there. He had led her to Waverly. He always did. He always spoke to her when she was close to an angel. He spoke clearly when she saw Waverly. She had no doubts that Waverly Earp was an angel.  
  
But not Wynonna, no Wynonna was as opposite from Waverly as earthly possible. She wondered if Wynonna was evil, like herself, but then she figured it out. Wynonna was placed on the earth to protect this angel and that must mean that Waverly was special. So, she hoped that when she killed Waverly, the heavenly angels would have to come and demon Bulshar would return to fight the war with her.  
  
Bulshar had not warned her that there were demon hunters like Wynonna, but that was ok. She was prepared now. If she had to, she would kill Wynonna too. She preferred to only take the angel, but she had learned over the years that sometimes there would be collateral damage. Like her maternal grandmother.   
  
Eloise Smith wasn’t an angel, but she knew about Nicole and she suspected there was a twin. She had visited Eloise and played nice, pretended to be excited about meeting her grandmother. She had tried to find out what had happened to Nicole. She wanted to know if her sister was like her. If her sister was special, an evil warrior like herself. But Eloise refused to provide any information about Nicole and then threatened to report her to the police. She had no other option but to remove her. There was always collateral damage during a war and Eloise was simply collateral damage.   
  
Placing the book back into Nicole’s bag, she smiled. Breaking into the hotel room had been risky, but fun. The staff had been easy to manipulate. She wondered if Nicole and her friend were still staying there. She would have to check today when she made it back to Purgatory. She would love to talk to her sister before she took the angel. See if she would like to play too.   
  
She put the knife on top and zipped the bag. Leaving her own bag at Waverly’s house had been another mistake. She had liked the other knife. She liked how it felt as it sliced through angelic skin, but the knife was gone, locked away. When she had followed Waverly, Wynonna and the sheriff to the police station, she saw the sheriff had her bag of tools sealed in an evidence bag. She felt Bulshar’s frustration in her as she watched the bag disappear. She swore once more that she would not disappoint him again.  
  
Sitting outside the station, she had tried to think of a way to retrieve the bag but knew that would be a foolish endeavor. Still, she had returned to the police station the next day to watch for any opportunity to take back what belonged to her. It was in that moment that she knew Bulshar was watching over her, forgiven her. When the man and Nicole exited the taxi and walked into the station, she had laughed. Everything had finally fallen into place. The time had finally arrived.   
  
She moved back to the mirror for one final look. She tucked the heart necklace underneath her hoodie and tightened her ponytail. Today was going to be the day that she started the war. She felt it. She would end the angel’s life today and bring the heavenly angels to earth. It was her destiny. Her duty.  
  
“Alright Jolene.” She whispered to herself. “It’s time. You are the chosen one. You will destroy the angel and bring victory to Bulshar. You are here and you will win.”  
  
“Nicole! Are you ready?”  
  
Turning, Jolene grabbed the bag and walked to the door. “Yep. I’m ready. I can tell already that it’s going to be a killer day.”  
  
***  
  
Jolene was sitting outside the sheriff’s department when the angel Waverly arrived. When she exited the car, she was followed by Wynonna, the man and her twin. Nicole was in a Purgatory shirt and jeans and a new thought popped into Jolene’s mind and she knew exactly where she needed to go when she finished observing the group.   
  
Frowning, Jolene watched as Nicole placed her hand on the angel’s back. She shouldn’t be allowed to touch Waverly. She might defile her. Jolene needed to move quickly. She would take the angel today. It was time for the Waverly to die. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic is really different so I appreciate all of you who are still reading it. Hopefully, it has been worth your time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Coach @Shawnado5 and Editor Sophie!


End file.
